Barton Hollow
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: This is the side story for Safe and Sound. These will be little snippets from the main story-line that I just I just couldn't fit in. These will span from the very first chapter to probably the epilogue of the main story. Please don't read this until you're caught up with Safe and Sound. This will save you from spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I finally got around to the side series! If you have anything you wanted to see if the story that I didn't put in there then I can put here.**_

* * *

 **This chapter is Amber's first Christmas with the Cullens. It's December 25th, 2002. The winter of her freshman year of high school.**

 **This is before Amber found out about their secret or she and Jasper started dating!**

* * *

Amber woke up and smiled, looking at the date on her phone. It was finally Christmas. She didn't really go overboard with the holiday, but she liked being able to spend the morning with her father. Her mom and father used to be crazy about it and it made her feel nostalgic to still celebrate the holiday. Amber cleaned up but kept her pajamas on, starting breakfast. Just as the coffee finished brewing Charlie walked into the kitchen, in his own pajamas as well. They just happened to be the set Amber bought him the year before for Christmas. They were a dark green with a police logo on the front.

Amber turned to him and signed her greeting before hugging him. _Good morning! Merry Christmas!_

Charlie smiled as he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "Good morning Amber. Merry Christmas." He fixed himself a cup of coffee, sitting down.

Amber sat their plates down, having fixed pancakes and sausage for breakfast. She sipped at her milk as she ate, just cherishing the mellow mood in the house. After they had finished Amber practically dragged Charlie into the living room, setting him down on the couch.

Charlie sipped at his coffee, chuckling softly. "Okay, we can open them now."

Amber went over to their little pre-lit, fake tree they bought their first Christmas together. There weren't a ton of presents underneath the tree but that was fine with them. They only really bought for each other, and they made sure they both didn't go overboard. Amber brought all of Charlie's gifts to him, sitting in the floor beside her own.

Charlie motioned to her first, smiling as he sipped at his coffee again. "You first."

Amber rolled her eyes at him before opening the smallest gift first. It was a new book in her favorite series that just came out. She grinned and hugged it, signing thank you to Charlie.

Charlie nodded his head before opening the bigger, rectangle shaped present she got him. He tore the paper away, tossing it in the pile Amber created. He lifted up the shoe box and smiled seeing the new work boots she had gotten him, in the right size and fit he liked. "Thank you, Amber, I needed a new pair."

Amber grinned at him. _I know! Now open the other rectangle._

Charlie did as she requested, chuckling softly again. "Okay, okay." He opened the box and smiled, lifting out a new work jacket that matched his boots. The inside was lined with fleece so he wouldn't get cold. "Thank you, Amber, it's great."

Amber smiled happily before she opened the rest of hers, loving all the books she got from her father. She died when she got the new winter, athletic outfit he got her. Charlie loved the new blanket and mug she got him as well. It was a cheesy world's best father mug but he still loved it.

After Charlie cleaned up their mess they relaxed on the couch. Amber was against one end of the couch, her legs on the coffee table with a blanket on top of her. Charlie was on the opposite side in the same position, another blanket on top of him. Charlie was on his second cup of coffee while Amber was on her second cup of hot chocolate. They were watching a cliché horror movie until Charlie had to go to work.

Amber looked down when her phone buzzed in her lap. She looked and smiled, reading the text she got from Jasper.

 **Jasper: I know you mentioned Charlie having to work today. Do you want to come over for a while? Esme really wants you to come over and open your presents.**

 **Alice: I know you're coming over so wear that dark green sweater I bought you last month!**

Amber turned to her father, tapping his knee to get his attention. _Esme wants me to come over in a while, is that okay?_

Charlie looked at his watch, nodding his head. "Yeah that should be fine. Just let me drop you off, I don't want you to drive in all this snow. I'll pick you up or they can drop you off this evening." He got up and kissed her head. "I'll get ready, it's almost time for my shift anyways."

Amber smiled and went to her room, putting on the sweater Alice bought her. It was tight but not in an uncomfortable way. It was really warm as well which was good because it was very cold outside. She put on some black, fleece-lined leggings and some brown winter boots. She let her hair down, watching it curl around her shoulders. She sprayed on some perfume before she pulled on her winter coat. She grabbed her tote bag with the Cullen's presents in them before waiting on Charlie.

Charlie came down not long after, fixing his new coat. He was also wearing his new boots, smiling at Amber. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

Amber nodded, pulling her jacket closed around her neck. _Yeah._ Amber put the bag in the backseat, getting up front quickly. Charlie got in as well, turning the heat up a little before driving towards the town line. He turned down the driveway, surprised at how it wasn't bad. It looked like someone had plowed the whole driveway. And that was surprising considering it wasn't a short one. Charlie parked in front of the door, getting out.

Charlie was going to get Amber's bag but Carlisle was already there. He was dressed in a nice looking black, winter coat and black slacks. A bit of a red dress shirt was visible. "Let me get that you two."

Amber smiled at him, shutting the door behind her. _Thank you, but I could have gotten that._

Charlie walked behind the two as Carlisle escorted them to the door. "Did you have your sons plow your driveway?"

Carlisle chuckled softly as she let them inside, taking his jacket off as he did. Their home was at a very comfortable temperature, from Esme's pushing. "Esme ordered Emmett and Edward help Jasper. She was worried you would be driving yourself, Amber."

Amber smiled softly, touched at how much trouble they went through for her. _My dad was worried about me driving._

Charlie patted some snow off of his coat, gently kissing the top of Amber's head. "And I have to get to work anyways, so it wasn't a big deal." He gently shook Carlisle's hand, smiling. "I wish I could stay but duty calls. I'll come by to get her after my shift."

Carlisle shook his hand before shaking his head. "I'll have Emmett drive her home in his Jeep. Don't worry Charlie, we'll take care of her."

Charlie smiled softly before nodding, heading back to his car and leaving. "Okay, see you later kiddo."

Amber took her coat off, Carlisle hanging it up for her. _Where is everyone?_

"Esme, Emmett and Rose are in the kitchen cooking. The others are in the living room."

Carlisle walked with her to the living room, setting her bag down beside their gigantic tree. It was so tall that the star on top barely fit. The tree itself was a beautiful spruce tree, freshly cut. The whole room smelled wonderful because of it. There were a ton of soft, sparkly white lights spread across neatly. There were tinsel and little glass ornaments spread throughout as well. At the bottom was a soft white rug, the tons of presents laid out underneath the tree.

Then she noticed the others. Edward was in a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. He was softly playing a Christmas tune on his piano, the noise drifting throughout the whole house. It added to the whole atmosphere. The large windows spread throughout the home revealed the snow falling lazily to the ground, it was breathtaking.

Jasper was in a dark green dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. His was was curly, probably scrunched. Alice was beside him in a dark red and white dress. She was wearing white flats and her hair was pulled back with little clear snowflake clips.

Alice skipped over to her, pulling her into a hug. "You look so cute! I knew it would look good on you." She winked at her before grinning. "I'm so glad you came."

Jasper came up to her, gently brushing some more snow from her hair. "Me too. Would you like something to drink?"

Amber smiled softly and nodded. _Hot chocolate? It's my favorite thing to drink on Christmas._

Jasper smiled and nodded, "Sure.. Peppermint, Dark chocolate, milk, Mexican?"

Amber laughed silently before signing to him. _Peppermint is fine, thank you._ Amber walked over to Edward and smiled at him. _Your playing sounds amazing._

Edward smiled softly, thanking her. "What's your favorite song?"

Amber hummed softly as she thought about it. _Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time._

Edward smiled and began playing the song on the piano, not missing a single key. "I like this one too.."

Jasper popped up beside her, handing her a tall glass of hot chocolate. "Here you go. Esme said the food's almost done. Then afterwards we can open up the gifts.."

Amber nodded, sipping at her drink. _Does she need any help?_

Emmett walked in at that time, Rosalie following him. "Nope! She's just letting everything cool and setting the table. She's picky." Emmett was in a light blue dress shirt that matched Rosalie's outfit.

Rosalie was wearing a light blue sweater, leggings and blue heels. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a bun. She looked gorgeous like always. "Oh shush." She smiled at Amber and complimented her outfit. "You look really nice, Amber."

Amber blushed softly, feeling really happy from all their attention. _Thank you. You look beautiful, Rosalie._

Esme walked inside the room, wiping her hands on a snowflake printed towel. "I hope you're hungry Amber, because I made a lot." Esme was in a deep red dress, red heels and her hair was braided loosely against her shoulder. She looked just as beautiful as the others.

Amber smiled and nodded, having not eaten since that morning. _Definitely._

Esme meant it when she said she fixed a lot. She had made turkey, ham, stuffing, casseroles, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, rolls and tons of desserts were lined on the counter waiting. Amber had ate two plates full, not really noticing how the others sneakily cleaned their own plates while she wasn't looking.

Alice waited until it looked like Amber wasn't so miserable from being full before grabbing her. "Come on, it's presents time!" She gently held her hand and dragged her into the living room.

Amber laughed silently as she was plopped onto the couch, Alice sorting the gifts for everyone. Jasper sat beside her since Amber was on the edge. She smiled at him, wondering on how he managed to wear the same color she was planning on wearing. She then looked at Alice and realized Alice told her to wear this sweater for a reason. She couldn't help but find that amusing.

The others filed in just as Alice finished their pile, turning to Amber's bag. "Do you want me to pass these out for you?"

Amber nodded as she picked up a small box, seeing that it was from Esme. _Yes please, everyone's names are on them._

Esme spoke up when Alice sat down, smiling at Amber. "How about you go first since you're the guest?"

Amber shyly opened her presents, glad they weren't so extravagantly wrapped. Esme had gotten her a beautiful golden bracelet. There were two strands of gold that twisted around her wrist and were shaped like vines. Then in the middle where they inter-crossed was a beautiful golden flower blooming. Amber turned to her and put it on, loving it. _It's beautiful, Esme. I love it!_

Emmett leaned forward, grinning at her. "Open mine and Rose's!"

Amber smiled softly before she opened theirs. She smiled at seeing a CD case with a bunch of CD's already in it. She liked most of them but others she had never heard of before. _Thank you both, I'll have to listen to these over break!_

Carlisle had gotten her a first aid kit, joking about her being a clutz. She had laughed and teased him back she gave him most of his business. Alice had gotten her a couple of new outfits and shoes, telling her she would love them all, which she did. Edward had gotten her a new hoodie and some athletic pants, with help from Alice. Amber had gotten Alice a cute scarf and matching boot socks she had seen online. She had gotten Rosalie a beautiful hair clip she had seen from the same store. She had gotten Esme a new cookbook and cute apron. She had gotten Carlisle a new book on new medical procedures and trials. She had gotten Emmett new accessories for his Jeep. Amber had also gotten Edward some new sheet music for harder songs for the piano, which he seemed to really appreciate.

Amber smiled as the others began opening their own gifts. That was until Jasper handed Amber a small, heavy package.

Jasper smiled down at her, "I saw this one day and thought about you.."

Amber opened the box and saw it was a book of the history of the civil war. It was a huge book with a leather backing, and it looked very old but still in good condition. She leaned over and hugged him gently, very touched. _Thank you!_

Jasper smiled and nodded, glad he could get her a gift she loved. "You're welcome.." Amber then placed the gift she got him in his hands, smiling happily. Jasper opened the gift bag and smiled softly. It seemed to be a home made blanket with the Texas outline stitched in the middle. It also had Houston starred on the map, where he was born. It also had the major battles of the Civil War marked. He turned to her and gently hugged her. "Thank you, Amber. I love it. Did you do this yourself?"

Amber nodded softly, leaning back after he did. _Seth's mom helped me. I couldn't find anything for you, and I know you already have a ton of books. So I thought this would be better.. I'm glad you like it._

Jasper smiled happily at her, gently tracing his fingers over where she stitched her signature in the corner. "It's very sweet, thank you Amber."

Amber smiled and looked around at the room, feeling really happy. _You're very welcome.. You're all my friends._


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place in August 2006. I'm sure you'll figure out where at when you start reading!**

* * *

Jasper smiled as he watched Haven practically skipping out the Swan's front door with Amber in tow. He could hear Haven still trying to convince Amber to go shopping for more supplies, using her favorite restaurant against her.

"Amber, please? I only have a few candles left, and I need more herbs! Alice and I go searching for a lot of them, but it's easier to buy large bundles."

"Haven, come on. I was almost done with that book! Maybe tomorrow?"

"We'll stop at your favorite restaurant."

"... Fine. Fine!" She mumbled to herself as she walked around to the side of Haven's new vehicle Alice got her. "You're so evil for using that again me."

"You love me! Come on, we can be back before Jasper's done with his hunting trip."

Jasper waited until Haven drove off, a smile still on his face. Amber was just too adorable. He took in a deep, unnecessary, breath before walking up to the front door. He knocked gently, feeling nervous. He didn't think he would say no.. but he could. He and Amber had a different relationship than he did with Bella..

Charlie opened the door and saw Jasper there. He smiled softly, motioning him inside. "Amber just left with Haven, Jasper. You just missed her."

Jasper nodded his head as he walked inside, turning to him. "I was wanting to talk to you actually."

Charlie looked him over, realizing how nervous the man seemed. He hummed as he walked into the kitchen, getting out a beer. "Would you like one?"

"No thank you, sir."

Charlie sighed as he sat down across from him, "I told you, it's just Charlie." He sipped at his beer before nodding at him. "What did you want to talk about?" Even thought he had an idea about the topic.

Jasper gently laid his hands on the table, holding them together. "I've loved your daughter since the first day I met her, Charlie. And ever since our third year together I've wanted to ask you this. I know Amber is very independent but I would still like to have your blessing, Charlie. Would you approve of me asking Amber to marry me?"

Charlie listened to him quietly, taking another large drink of his beer. He then sighed, a smile forming on his face. "I don't even know why you asked, Jasper."

Jasper felt his amusement and his irritation, thinking he was going to say no to him. "I promise to always love her, Charlie. She's the one thing in this world that matters the most to me. When she was taken for all of us, I almost killed myself in order to find her. And then when I couldn't... I almost gave up on everything. She's my entire reason for living, Charlie. I don't plan on losing her again and I've been dying to ask her to marry me ever since she came back to us.."

Charlie felt his heart swell a little at how much Jasper did love his daughter. He then chuckled softly, shaking his head, interrupting his continuing speech. "Yes, Jasper. You have my blessing."

"I love her so much -" He paused as he looked over at Charlie, feeling his happiness, amusement and love. "I do?"

Charlie got up and patted his shoulder, chuckling more. "Of course. I've been waiting for you to get the courage to ask." He held out his hand to the man, smiling softly. "I know she'll say yes, Jasper. So welcome to the family, son."

Jasper stood up and shook his hand, smiling back at him happily. "Thank you, sir."

Charlie finished his beer and walked with him to the door, "Good luck, Jasper."

Jasper smiled, chuckling softly. "Thank you sir. I'll need it." He shook his hand again before walking over to Emmett's jeep that he hid behind a curb. He sat down in the seat and grinned, reaching over to grab the ring box. He opened the lid and looked down at the sparkling ring. "Mrs. Amber Whitlock.." He imagined Amber walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress, the ring on her finger. He smiled softly as he sat the ring box back down in the seat, driving back to his home.

{X}

Jasper walked into the home, laughing at what he could hear.

Rosalie was getting the outfits together, with Alice's advice. She was muttering to herself about greens matching.

Alice was humming to herself between talking to herself about what pillows and comforter to put together.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, Esme discussing with him what to make for the picnic. Carlisle suggested sliders since they would be easier to eat and Amber would still love them. Then Esme remarked how she knew Amber loved fries with Cajun spices.

Emmett was looking through the scrapbook that Jasper had put together, laughing about the pictures he had taken on their infamous hike in the mountains. The one that caused their secret to be revealed.

Jasper smiled as he just listened to his family helping him put together the surprise for Amber. He couldn't wait until he asked her. He looked up when Alice appeared in front of him, holding a pillow loosely in her grip. "I'm going to ask her to go eat lunch with me! And Haven is going to be on her period so I can use that as an excuse too." She looked off to the side, getting another vision. She then grinned as she turned to him. "She's going to say -"

Jasper quickly placed a hand over her mouth, his lips tugged up on the sides slightly. "I'd rather keep it a surprise for me too, Alice."

Alice raised an eyebrow but didn't say the answer. She then grinned and dissapeared, saying she was going to finish getting the stuff together.

Jasper chuckled softly as he walked into the kitchen first.

Esme was standing in front of the island, looking over her many new cookbooks. She was looking over sliders, looking for one that Amber would love. Carlisle was writing down ingredients they would need so he could get everything for her, smiling as he watched his mate.

Esme turned to Jasper first, a soft smile on her face. She held out the book towards him, tilting her head. "Do you think she'll like this one?"

Jasper read it over and nodded. "That's pretty close to her favorite restaurant's cooking. She'll love it." He smiled at them, nodding his head. "Thank you for helping.."

Esme put the book down, walking over to him. "We love her too Jasper, maybe not as much as you do. But she's still family and I can't wait until she's officially my daughter as well."

Charlie patted him on the shoulder, nodding. "We're all excited as well."

Rosalie called down as she went to Emmett. "So of course we're helping."

Emmett chuckled as he hugged his mate. "I want little bear to be my sister already, dude."

Alice appeared beside Esme, one hand on her hip. "And I plan on making this perfect. Because neither of you are going to ever forget this day." She winked at them. "Now. You're going to need get everything set up while I abduct Amber."

Jasper smiled and nodded, feeling even more excited about the day. "Yes, ma'am."

{X}

Jasper looked down at everything Alice left in the back of the vehicle. There were tons of blankets, pillows and decorations. His scrapbook was on top, laying safely on a blanket. Esme's picnic basket was in the passenger seat, secured so it wouldn't be tossed around.

Jasper nervously got in the Jeep, driving to the predetermined spot in the woods he had picked out. He remembered seeing the beautiful clearing with Emmett once. And he knew it would be beautiful today. He parked the car behind some dense foliage, quickly setting everything up. He had just finished laying the decorations Alice had left for him when he heard the Jeep approaching. He hid in the foliage as well, listening carefully. He could hear Alice running around as well, probably with a camera.

"What the hell, Alice.. this is really out here for just a lunch date."

Jasper heard her enter the clearing, able to smell her amazing scent. He stepped out and felt his heart swell with how beautiful she looked. Her expression immediately lit up when she saw him, even though she was really confused. He was sure his expression was the same.

"Jasper?"

Jasper walked over to her, smiling happily down at her. "Ma'am."

* * *

 **Amber and Jasper's engagement date is August 27th, 2006**


	3. Chapter 3

_Do not read this chapter if you haven't gotten to the end of New Moon!_

 _This is Alice's POV from the events right before she heads to Volterra. This is also mostly about her and Haven, witch a little bit about her finding out about Amber._

 _So, if Alice and Haven being together bothers you then you shouldn't read this, or Safe and Sound. They're one of my favorite couples._

* * *

Alice looked at a photo of Amber, frowning. It was one she had never seen before. Something seemed very off about it. Amber looked very different, as did Bella who was in the picture with her. Amber's eyes were more like ice than the fire that used to be in them. Bella's eyes seemed to be dead, but a little bit more light was showing. Her smile seemed a bit forced but she was curled up to Amber's side, watching a horror movie together. "Why is this only up now? To remember her more?"

The sound of a car approaching the house pulled her out of her contemplation. She could smell Bella's scent, as well as a wolf. It was most likely Jacob but the smell was repulsive. His scent was also hiding another feminine scent, one that was familiar but she couldn't place. A car door opened, a voice calling out to the others.

"You two take your time."

Alice frowned, wondering if her broken heart was making it sound like Amber. Alice stayed sitting on the couch, looking towards the entryway. What she saw made her feel insane. She wasn't having another vision, was she? Amber was standing before her, looking unharmed. Well mostly, she could see some vampire bite marks littering parts of her visible skin. Before Alice even had a chance to talk, Amber was yelling out in Latin.

" _Kembe Po Transi_."

Alice quickly rose up off the couch, "Amber?! What the- How are you alive?"

Amber glared at her, crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter how I'm alive. What matters is why the fuck you're here." Alice could see she wouldn't get anything out of Amber right now. Alice could feel a headache coming trying to see how Amber was alive. She changed the subject to her sister, she needed to know if she was also dead. "Bella! She's dead, right? I saw her fall to her death."

Amber scoffed, looking away. "Bella's fine."

Bella was alive? How? She saw Bella jump off that cliff and she didn't see anyone saving her. Alice frowned, walking towards her. She wanted to talk to her more, figure out what really happened. Jasper needed to know Amber was alive. He was miserable and she was afraid he was going to try to kill himself. She was then repelled by a barrier, frowning. "Amber?"

Amber continued to glare at her, "Stop talking to me! The only reason you're not dead is because Bella is going to be here any second. She wouldn't want to see your ashes on the carpet."

Alice stepped back, her hand over her heart. "Amber... what?" Amber loved Alice, they were best friends. They had been since the week they started high school together. Alice loved Amber and would never hurt her. Now, Amber wanted to kill her. Something major happened to Amber and she needed to find out what. Alice's attention was then drawn to someone else running inside the house. She could smell that it was Bella before she even saw her.

"Alice!" Bella ran inside and went to hug her only she was also repelled by the barrier. She turned to Amber and frowned. "Amber! Drop it!"

Amber was visibly seething at Alice. "I don't think so, Bella. Do you know why I came back in the first place? I was sent to kill the Cullens." Bella placed her hand over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

Alice was just as appalled "What?" She knew Amber loved them all. She would never hurt any of them. What the hell happened to her? She wanted to kill her family, she was covered with bite marks and seemed different than normal.

Amber ignored Alice, looking at Bella. "I've been killing monsters like her since my aunts found me, Bella. I wasn't even supposed to stay in Forks. I was going to find something to track them down with, follow them and kill them. I saw you and how awful you were doing after they left you. I couldn't just leave you and Charlie alone to deal with that. So, I stayed." She looked up at Alice, seeing venom tears falling down her cheeks. "Now one of them showed up on my doorstop. How nice."

Alice was indeed crying, venom tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. Amber's aunts must have done something to her. They had her killing 'monsters' and she wasn't ever going to come back to Forks? Amber was still planning on killing her?

Bella cried as she turned to Alice. "They brainwashed her, Alice. She doesn't remember anything in the past three years. She doesn't even remember Jasper."

Amber turned to her sister and frowned, "Bella, please, shut up! She doesn't need to know what's happened to me."

Alice put the clues together, feeling her own anger boiling. Her aunts didn't just kidnap her and fake her death, they brainwashed her! No wonder Amber was so different. They turned her into a killing machine, hiding her memories of everyone that loved her besides Bella and her father. She didn't even remember Jasper... Oh god. Jasper! Alice put her hand on the barrier, "Amber, we can find someone to undo it to you. Please. You and Jasper are soul mates. You're alive, there's no reason for either of you to be in pain now. Can't you feel it? That pain deep in your soul?"

Amber growled and moved her hand. Alice able to feel the magic in the room again. "I have to go to the hospital; our friend is dying if you've forgotten Bella."

Bella turned to Amber and then went to hug Alice. "I'm staying."

Alice hugged Bella close, looking over at Amber worriedly. She was immensely glad that Bella was alive and safe, but Amber wasn't. Amber seemed to be losing her mind in front of her.

Amber glared at them. "Of fucking course. Selfish, bitchy Bella is back. Please, ignore everyone else again for the abusive Cullens. I'll just kill her when I get back. It's not like she can leave." She turned and walked outside, slamming the door behind her.

Alice winced as she heard Amber scream once she was outside. She turned to Bella, checking her over. "Bella, what happened to you? I saw you jump from that cliff!"

Bella frowned, placing her hands on Alice's shoulders. "I needed to do it, Alice... I saw Edward when I was in danger. Amber was there with me. She was going to save me but Jacob beat her to it." She sat on the couch, frowning.

Alice sat beside her, frowning as well. "So, Amber's aunts brainwashed her..."

Bella nodded, hugging herself. "Yes... When she showed up our dad fainted, I nearly had a heart attack." She frowned even more. "She really doesn't remember anything before high school. Her aunts erased all of it. She gets pissed whenever someone mentions how much she loved you all, especially Jasper. Though lately I've noticed she's been acting a bit different about that... I think she's wondering about why. I think she still loves him deep down, she may not realize it but she can feel the pull."

Alice nodded, "It makes sense. They wouldn't be able to hide that from her... Amber and Jasper were so in love it would take an act of heaven to erase their bond... I can even feel the pull to my mate."

Bella looked up at her, shocked. "You can? Have you met them yet?"

Alice shook her head, "No. She's close though." She smiled at her, touching her shoulder. "I'm glad you're safe Bella." She sighed softly, "I'm sorry I never responded to you. I knew you needed me. Edward banned us all from contacting you. At first Jasper wanted to, since you're his last connection to Amber... but he went into a dark place not long after."

Bella shook her head, hugging Alice. "It's alright. Amber and Jake helped me through it all. I'm just glad you're here."

{X}

Alice heard someone else drive up to the house, someone she's never met before. She didn't recognize her scent at all but it smelled wonderful. It was like incense, the smell of snow and rain. She then realized it was another witch, she could feel the magic around the house rippling. She felt the magic pulse loudly before there was nothing around her. Alice figured the barrier spell Amber put up was just broke by another witch. Alice quickly ran outside using her vampire speed, peeking around the edge of the house. She could just see a young woman, entering the house. She could just make out a flash of brilliant red hair before she was gone. Before Alice could run into the forest, her heart seemed to ache in her chest. She quickly ran into the forest as she felt a flash of visions entering her mind.

She saw images of the woman sitting on a bed, reading a book in her lap. Alice then plucked the book out of her hands, laying it to the side. She then kissed her, playing with her fiery hair.

The woman and Alice were hand in hand, shopping together. Alice was looking at outfits for the woman, while the other looked half-interested. She only seemed to looking at Alice, not caring about the clothes unless she didn't like them.

Alice and the woman were laying under the sheets, kissing and running their hands over the other.

Alice saw herself and the woman were standing at the altar, grinning at the other with such love in their eyes.

Alice's eyes focused back on the tree she was in, gasping. She just found her mate. That witch that broke Amber's spell was her mate. Haven Storme. The name that has haunted her since her awakening as a vampire.

{X}

Alice had already heard Bella go to sleep. Not long after, Alice could hear Amber and Charlie enter the house. Charlie quickly went to bed but Amber went inside, to the same room Alice heard Haven stay in. She listened in to their conversation, not wanting to eavesdrop but she wanted to know more about what happened.

"Haven."

"That vampire left before I could even see them. Are you alright? The Coven sent me because we were worried."

"Fine."

"Amber. You're not fine."

"Did you fake my death?"

Haven sighed softly before answering her, "Yes... Katrina and Serena said we had too, the Cullens weren't going to stop looking for you. We wanted you to be safe."

Alice frowned, leaning back against the tree trunk. Haven was one of the witches that faked her death... but she said Katrina and Serena made them. It was to keep Amber 'safe' from the Cullens. So, it wasn't just Amber that the leaders of the coven lied to, it was the entire coven.

"Did you know they also took my memory? Three years. They took three years of my memories, Haven."

"We'll fix this. I promise... I didn't know..."

Alice felt better that Haven felt bad and was going to help Amber. She knew Haven was a good person but she didn't know that much about her. Her visions didn't focus much on details about her.

"I know... But I can't go back to them, Haven. They've hurt me too much."

"Of course, You don't have too. I'll say I couldn't find you... How about I try a spell from my family's grimoire? It's helped restore memories before."

Alice smiled, feeling her heart warm up at the thought. Haven was doing her best to make it up to Amber, even protecting her from the coven she was a part of. She did hope Haven would leave them too.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It usually takes some time for it to work. The brain is a delicate thing." Haven walked over to another area of the room, hearing rustling. "Perfect." She walked back to Amber. "All I need you to do is stay calm and keep your eyes closed."

"Thank you, Haven. You've always been my friend."

Haven lit a candle before she began chanting softly in Latin. She did this for about two minutes before stopping. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah... just really drained... Will you stay?"

"Of course."There was some more movement, people changing.

"Thank you..." She heard them both get in the bed, both quickly falling asleep.

Alice sighed softly as she listened to the sound of her mate breathing slowly. "At last I found you..."

{X}

Alice waited until Charlie left, saying something about visiting Harry in the hospital, before she approached the house. She stood outside, listening to the three women talking together.

Bella: "I'm sorry I've been so awful about this whole thing... You've been conditioned to kill vampires. I only made it worse."

Amber: "It's alright Bella..."

Haven: "So why was... Alice? Why was she here?"

Bella: "She had a vision and saw me dive off a cliff and die. Only I didn't die, Jacob saved me. She can't see me when I'm with the wolves... something about a blind spot."

Haven: "Oh. Okay. So, are we leaving the Cullens alone?"

Amber: "All except for Edward. He made them leave, he's the one who hurt Bella so ruthlessly. He's the one who kept them away from Bella, like he owns her. That's bullshit. He's a bastard. I'm not going to kill him but I'm going to make him wish he was."

Alice smirked as she walked inside, walking into the living room doorway. "I for one can't wait."

Haven turned and stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, only that's the way Alice felt about her. Haven's heart began racing when she saw the dazzling smile Alice was giving her. "Oh. Who's this?"

Alice moved over next to her, holding out her hand. "I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you. Gosh, you're so gorgeous."

Haven blushed and shook her hand, "You too. I don't even think it's a vampire thing. You're just beautiful."

Alice grinned at her, sitting beside her. "Thank you. Your hair is so lovely."

Haven gently brushed at her hair with her fingers, "Really?"

Alice nodded happily. "I have a thing for redheads." She giggled at the blush she caused. Alice was getting lost in Haven's beautiful blue eyes until she heard a door open, the foul stench of wolf overcoming Haven's beautiful smell. Jacob rushed into the room, staring at Alice and glaring.

Amber tried to calm him down, "Jacob, everything's fine, I promise." Amber then turned to Alice and Haven, "How about you two go up to Bella's room?"

Alice nodded, looking away from the wolf. She stood up, holding out her hand to Haven. "Madam." Haven smiled softly at her, following her upstairs. Alice held the door open for Have, shutting it gently behind them. "I know you must not like me being here... I heard how Amber wanted to kill my entire family."

Haven sighed, sitting on Bella's bed. "I'm over that. When I heard Amber say our coven did all this to her... I'm not going back. I'm not going to be a part of a coven like that. I don't appreciate them lying to me."

Alice smiled, sitting beside her. "I'm glad."

Haven nodded, smiling at her. "Me too. I already feel better. The two leaders were suffocating. I felt like they were just wanting out power, but I couldn't be sure."

Alice nodded, placing her hand over Haven's. "Usually the worst people are the best at acting like the best."

Haven looked up at her, "I don't think that applies to you. You seem like a genuinely nice person, Alice... Not at all like the vampires I've dealt with before."

Alice smiled at her, feeling so much better Haven didn't hate her just because she was a vampire. "Thank you. My family and I are vegetarians as we call it. We drink animal blood instead of human blood. It lessens our blood thirst and our more animalistic behaviors."

Haven frowned, crossing her arms as she thought about her coven, already missing Alice's hand on her own. "They lied about that too. They said you were going to kill Amber, and us if they found us. That's why we did our best to hide her." She turned to Alice, noticing the faraway look in her eyes, "Alice?"

Alice shook herself out of her vision, looking terrified. "I need to talk to Bella." She grabbed her hand, running down the stairs at a human pace for Haven.

Jacob spit out her father's name, "Dr. Cullen."

Bella frowned deeply at him, "You should have let me talk to him!"

"He didn't ask for you-" He spotted Alice behind Bella, looking distraught.

Bella rushed over to Alice, Haven looking concerned behind her. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice looked at her and then at Amber. "Edward and Jasper..."

Bella frowned, holding her hand tightly. "What about them? What happened?"

Alice frowned, "I just saw them in a vision. Edward thinks you're dead, Bella... This pushed Jasper over the edge finally..."

Bella looked back at Jacob, "That was him calling, not Carlisle."

Alice nodded, squeezing her fists. "They're going to Italy, to the Volturi."

Bella looked at Jacob and then rushed up to her room to pack, Jacob on her heels. "We have to go stop them!"

Amber turned to the two in the room, "So I'm going too then. Bella's not walking into the lion's den without me."

Haven frowned at her, "Do you want me to come?"

Alice turned to her and frowned, gently rubbing her cheek. "No, sweetie. It's too dangerous." Haven was a very strong witch but not as strong as Amber. She would get hurt in Italy. Alice wouldn't be able to protect her, not at all. That terrified her and made her want to lock Haven away at the thought. So, she pleaded with her instead.

Amber shook her head, helping Alice "Can you stay here and make sure nothing happens to Charlie? And make sure my Coven thinks I'm not here."

Haven nodded, "Got it, I'll help you pack."

Alice nodded, getting on her phone to call her family. She was immensely glad Haven was staying in Forks, far away from Italy and the Volturi. She hung up when she saw Haven approaching her. "We need to get going."

Haven nodded, "I know. They're all talking out there and waiting."

Alice stepped closer, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back soon. Can we talk more then? I really want to get to know you more."

Haven blushed softly, nodding her head. "Of course." She placed a hand over Alice's, "Be safe."

Alice kissed her hand before dashing out the door. "I will!" Alice got in the car, right after Bella. She could see Amber was already in the back. She ignored Jacob looking distraught, trying not to be openly disgusted by his scent. She saw Bella putting on her seatbelt, placing her hand over hers to stop her. "Maybe Jacob's right. You need to realize. The Volturi could easily kill us all."

Bella yanked her seat belt into it's clip, ignoring her statement. "We're going."

Alice knew better to argue with a Swan when they were being so stubborn. "Alright." She quickly headed down the road, speeding when she knew there weren't any police around. She needed to get to Volterra now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter is pretty short but It was just a small idea I had one day. I hope you enjoy it. Remember guys, you can message me for a certain one-shot idea from Safe and Sound and I'll try to write it._**

 ** _I don't have a set date for this 'day' but a little bit before Irina visits._**

* * *

Today was a rare relaxation day for the Cullens. Edward was playing the piano quietly, Renesmee sitting beside him and listening happily. Bella was sitting on the couch, watching them happily. Esme was in the kitchen trying out some recipes she looked up online. Carlisle was helping her happily, stealing kisses every now and then from his wife. Rosalie and Emmett were playing a video game together, both determined to kick the other's ass. Haven was reading over her grimoire, looking through the different spells quietly. Alice was laying down on the loveseat, her head in Haven's lap. She had a magazine against her knees, looking through it quietly. Jasper was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Amber was in his lap, lazily playing with a game on Emmett's PSP.

Emmett cheered as he stood up, pointing down at his wife. "Ha!"

Rosalie growled lowly before huffing. "Whatever."

Emmett smirked at her, winking. "I know, I know. It's unfair for anyone to go against me."

Amber chuckled and got up, laying the PSP on the table. "Don't be so cocky, Emmett. Rose and I have both beat you before."

Emmett chuckled deeply as he tossed a remote at her, "Rarely."

Amber rolled her eyes before picking up the second guitar for Guitar Hero II. "Fight me."

Emmett's smirk grew as he picked up the second guitar. "Gladly."

Alice looked up at Haven, smirking. Haven kissed her to shut her up. "I don't need to know who wins."

Jasper chuckled, not even looking up from his book. "Because Amber's going to kick his ass."

Emmett huffed at them all, not liking their lack of faith in him. "Hey!"

Amber smirked, starting the multiplayer mode and into versus mode. "Chicken?"

Emmett glared at her, selecting the most difficult skill level for himself. "Never."

Amber did the same, not backing down. "Just wait." She hit Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. She then laughed when she saw Jasper's lip curl up at the ends. They both loved the song and Amber would sometimes sing along to it.

Emmett raised an eyebrow as they waited for the guitar parts to begin, "Really?"

Amber laughed, softly singing along to the song. As soon as they saw the notes they began quickly hitting them all. Amber and Emmett seemed to be tied for most of the song, both of them not missing a beat. That was until Amber got the trickier part flawlessly and Emmett missed one of them. Therefore, he lost his streak. Amber's score quickly surpassed his.

Emmett growled lowly as the song was almost over before he reached over and pressed one of her buttons, making her mess up. He smirked as he thought he did it so quickly she didn't see, he was wrong. Emmett ended up winning, turning to her to gloat. He froze when he saw the expression on Amber's face. "I win?"

Amber glared at him, laying the guitar on its stand. "No, you didn't."

Emmett laughed nervously, motioning to the screen. "Yes, I did."

Amber stepped closer to him, "Because you cheated!"

Emmett stepped back when she stepped closer, grinning. "You're just trying to blame me."

Amber threw a fireball at his head, "I saw you hit the green button, Emmett!"

Emmett quickly dodged, crying out as he did with his voice a bit higher pitched than normal. "I'm sorry!"

Jasper didn't look up from his book, smirking. "You pissed her off Emmett, you know better."

Haven turned, throwing a wave of water at him and where the fireball was heading. "I saved the wall, Esme!"

"Thank you, dear!"

Emmett frowned down at his hoodie, picking at the soaked clothing. "Why did you hit me?" He looked up as everyone began laughing at him. "What?"

Esme peaked into the room, stifling her laughter before going to the computer. She began looking up wigs that would look decent on Emmett.

Carlisle walked up to Emmett, feeling of his head and going into doctor mode.

Alice joined Esme by the computers, looking up some edgier clothes for Emmett since he would need them. Maybe some hats as well.

Haven was laughing, holding her stomach and leaning against Amber. Amber was the same way, clutching her stomach while she laughed.

Bella was laughing from her spot, Nessie laughing as well though hers was a bit quieter. Edward was already laughing quietly but began laughing more because he could hear everyone's thoughts.

Jasper was cracking up; his own amusement being multiplied by everyone in the room. "I love you, Darlin'!"

Amber grinned over at him, chuckling. "I think I should make the other side match too."

Emmett turned to his wife, frowning. "What happened?"

Rosalie looked like she was horrified but was also trying not to laugh. "You... You got a new hairstyle?" She tried before she began laughing as well.

Emmett slowly reached up, feeling of his head. He gaped at Amber when he felt his bald head. He hadn't dodged the fireball quickly enough and it had fried some of his hair. "Oh my god. My hair is gone!"

Amber tried to stop laughing but it was hard. "I think it suits you."

Emmett huffed at her, giving her a dead pan expression. "Thanks." He ran to a mirror, groaning when he saw half his hair was gone. "I'm gonna have to have a mohawk for the rest of my life."

Esme turned to him, trying her best to calm him down. "I've been looking at wigs, dear. It'll be okay."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, "You did piss her off. She's a firecracker." He chuckled at the look he got from the others for his pun, not caring. He was in way too good of a mood.

Rosalie got up and patted his back, "You're still my sexy monkey-man."

Amber turned to Haven, raising her eyebrows. Haven nodded her head, chuckling. "I'll get the scissors."

Emmett turned to her, gaping. "You're not cutting the rest off, are you?"

Amber walked up to him, placing her hand over the skin on his head. She mumbled in Latin for a few seconds before hair began to grow back. She stepped back, chuckling softly to herself. "Did you really think I would leave you like that?"

Emmett pouted at her, patting his new hair gently. "Maybe, little bear." He grinned before hugging her, squeezing her. "But I love you."

Amber smiled and patted his back since she couldn't really move. "Love you too, Emmett."

{X}

Esme fixed garlic butter Salmon, Haven and Amber both loving it. Renesmee ate a piece of the fish reluctantly, not liking the taste at all. Amber was just finishing the last bit of her vegetables when she heard Emmett whispering to Rosalie in their room.

"Does it look okay?"

Rosalie sighed, "For the fifth time, yes, Emmett. It looks fine."

"I don't think it's the same length. Maybe Amber should just grow all of my hair out and I'll get it cut."

"It's fine, babe!"

Amber snickered softly, looking up at Jasper who was sitting beside her. "I think I've gave him a complex."

Jasper smiled and hugged her, kissing the side of her head. "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure it's fine?"

"Emmett, please, It's fine!"

* * *

 _ **Also, thank you guys for reviewing! I'm glad you like these little stories as well.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter of Barton Hollow is dedicated to my best friend for her birthday! I love you so much and you've been such a big help with this story. I hope you love this as much as I think you will._

* * *

 ** _Remember, don't reach this story unless you're fully caught up with Safe and Sound. This one if full of spoilers from multiple chapters!_**

* * *

 _This chapter is all about Emmett and Amber's relationship together. It includes their hike together in Tennessee during fall break her sophomore year; When Amber and Bella went missing and fought James; Amber's Abduction; Amber's 'death'; and finally seeing Amber again!_

* * *

 _ **Fall 2003, beginning of Amber's Sophomore Year, Autumn**_

Amber stretched out her arms while she watched Esme checking over her hiking bag. She smiled as Esme packed another bottle of water and more snacks. She turned to Jasper, raising an eyebrow at him. _It's not like I'm going to be hiking Mount Everest._

Jasper chuckled softly, gently rubbing her hand, signing with his other hand. _No, but she likes to care for you. She also worries a lot about you. You two don't have that great of a record with hikes._

Emmett huffed, having read his signs. "Hey, that wasn't my fault!"

Anna laughed silently, shaking her head. _That wasn't his fault, I'm just clumsy._

Emmett mumbled from where he was sitting. "We all know."

Jasper glared at Edward before smiling down at Amber, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright, Amber. We just want to make sure you're prepared."

Emmett grinned and picked Amber up, placing her on his shoulders. "It's going to be great!"

Jasper's arms tensed when Amber was flung up on Emmett's shoulders. He relaxed when he saw Amber laughing, placing her hands over Emmett's eyes. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

Esme smiled and held up the bag, "Okay. There's a first aid kit, map, compass, lots of water, snacks, lunch, poncho, sunscreen, sunglasses, your camera, batteries."

Amber motioned to Emmett, smiling when she was put down. _Thank you, Esme._

Esme gently kissed her cheek, ushering her out the door. "You're welcome, dear. Have a nice time!"

Jasper walked outside with her, opening Emmett's car door for her. "Be careful."

Amber smiled and gently kissed him, caressing his cheek. She nodded her head before getting inside.

Emmett placed the bag in the back, grinning at Jasper as he got in the driver's seat. "It's going to be great!"

Jasper just sighed as he watched them leave, turning to Alice when she walked up beside him. "What is it?"

Alice smiled up at him, winking. "Oh nothing. Amber's just going to get a cute nickname." She then skipped back inside, "I'm going shopping!"

{X}

Amber looked at the map curiously as they began hiking, ignoring all the people around them. She looked up at Emmett curiously, waving her hand to get his attention.

Emmett grinned at her, "What's up Amber?"

 _Why is it called Charlie's Bunion Trail?_

Emmett chuckled as he walked with her, making sure to keep an eye on her footing so she wouldn't slip again. "Well, this guy from the area, Charles, was hiking with his buddy, Horace. Charlie took his sock off while they were resting, complaining about a bunion the size of the rock they were climbing. Horace named the trail after him."

Amber laughed silently, looking around her happily. _This trail is too beautiful to be named after a bone projection on a foot._

Emmett smirked, placing an arm around her shoulders while looking down at her. "Well, there's a city in Missouri named Frankenstein."

Amber snorted, shaking her head. _Imagine having that as an address. Though we do live in a city named after silverware._

Emmett chuckled as he watched her, "That is true, Am-bear."

Amber raised an eyebrow at him as she climbed over some roots on the trail. _Am-Bear?_

Emmett grinned at her, "Yes, little bear." He winked at her, "I like it. That's your new nickname."

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling as she sipped at her water. _Bear? I don't really mind it…_ She just loved that he gave her a nickname. She liked all the Cullens but was glad she was spending more time with Emmett. She loved him and thought of him as a big brother.

{X}

Amber laid back on the ground, on a blanket Esme had packed for her. She smiled as Emmett handed her the tray of sandwiches Esme made for her lunch. _Thank you, Emmett._

Emmett sat beside her, gently patting her leg. "You're welcome, bear."

Amber watched him as she ate, noticing how he was calm for once. He was usually so energetic it was like a different form of Alice. Now he was sitting there, quietly rubbing her leg. She wiped her hands on a napkin before tapping Emmett on the arm. She smiled softly when he turned to her. _What are you thinking about?_

Emmett smiled softly at her, motioning to the forest around them. "My past…" He sighed softly as he looked back into the trees, feeling himself getting lost again in the memories he still had. "I'm from Gatlinburg, which isn't far from here. It's a lot different now but I still feel nostalgic being here…"

Amber sat up, sitting beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder, the coolness of his skin helping cool her down. _What was your life like?_

Emmett wrapped an arm around her, watching the clouds floating by lazily as he drifted back into his memories. "We were a large, Scottish-Irish family. I had a little sister, she was about six years younger than me… She helped mom with the housework. I usually hunted and provided for my family that way." He smiled as he looked down at her. "I was a wild child."

Amber laughed so much her shoulders were shaking. _I can see that._

Emmett winked at her before looking back out into the woods. "I used to work on the railroad too… I remember how tough that was but I wanted to provide for my family." He then sighed as he gently squeezed Amber, "Rosalie saved me… When I was twenty a bear attacked me. I almost bled out and would have if she didn't find me. She carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle who changed me…" He looked down at Amber and smiled, a certain twinkle in his eyes as he thought about his mate. "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."

Amber gently hugged him, sighing softly. She smiled when he gently rubbed her back, leaning back so she could sign to him. _I'm sorry you had to lose your family… I know how awful it is. But you have such a great family now, Emmett. They all love you, Especially Rosalie._

Emmett grinned and squeezed her, using a bit more force than he should have but Amber didn't complain. "And you, Bear! I can't wait until you're officially my sister. We're going to have a blast together."

Amber smiled and hugged him back, leaning against him. _Of course, Emmett._

{X}

 _ **March 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2005 (Phoenix, Arizona)**_

Emmett paced back and forth in their home, glaring at the wall. He heard Esme approaching him and turned quickly, "Have you heard from them?"

Esme shook her head sadly, frowning. "Emmett, I'm sure she's okay."

Emmett clenched his fists, wanting to go out and wrestle a bear to calm down. "She's just a human… He could have killed her, Esme."

Rosalie stood up, frowning. "She's a witch though… Jasper, Edward, Alice and Carlisle were on their way."

Emmett turned to her, his shoulders slumping. He whispered sadly to the two women. "Amber loves Bella… I know she'd put her sister first…"

Esme went to comfort him but paused as the phone rang. She was there in an instant, beating Emmett to the phone. She held up her hand to him, holding the phone to her ear even though she didn't need to. "Carlisle?"

"Dear, everyone's okay…"

Emmett's whole body seemed to relax the instant he heard those words from Carlisle. "Amber's okay…"

"Amber managed to kill James but passed out afterwards. He had tried to turn her…"

Emmett looked up in shock, "Tried to? She's..."

"She's still human. Her body fought of the venom... It was excruciating to her, it sounded worse than our transformations… The only wounds she has is the bite mark. Bella was almost turned as well but Edward sucked the venom out, stopping in time. Her wrist is healing and she has a broken leg, but she'll make it."

Emmett turned to Rosalie, one of the biggest grins she's ever seen on his face. "They're both okay."

Rosalie hugged him tightly, gently kissing his jaw. "They're okay, Emmett."

Emmett breathed in the smell of her hair, rubbing her back. "I'm so glad… I was a mess waiting for news."

Rosalie smiled and gently kissed him, "She'll be back soon, Em."

Emmett grinned, whisking her off her feet and racing to their room. "Good."

{X}

Emmett smiled when he saw Amber climb out of her Jeep, appearing by her side the next second. "Bear!"

Amber looked up at him and grinned brightly. _Hey, Emmett!_

Emmett hugged her, picking her up and looking into her eyes. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Amber's smile faded before she nodded slowly. She sighed as she leaned against him, feeling bad about making everyone worry so much. When she was sat down she quickly began signing to Emmett. _I'm sorry, Emmett. Bella got a phone call from James saying he had Renee. Bella was so worried because he only wanted us to show up or he'd kill her. So we had to sneak to the studio…_

Emmett listened to her, sighing softly. "It's okay, Amber… You're both okay and that's what matters." He hugged her gently again, patting her back. "Now, little bear. Someone told me you smoked the vampire."

Amber laughed silently at the pun he made. She walked inside with him as she told him about it. _He was going to turn Bella after killing me. I heard her screams mixing with mine and got so pissed. All that rage fueled my magic so that he spontaneously combusted._

Emmett whistled as he sat down on the couch, getting a game started for them both. "I wish I was there to witness you being a total badass. But I would have ripped him to shreds for hurting you."

Amber gently patted his hand, smiling softly. _I know Emmett, It's okay. I love you and I'm glad to be home._

Emmett grinned and handed her the second controller. "I love you too but I'm going to whoop your ass."

Amber laughed as she selected her car, flipping him off playfully.

{X}

 _ **May 2005 (Right after Twilight)**_

Emmett was playing against Jasper at his newest game when Jasper's phone went off. Emmett paused the game, glancing down at his phone screen. "Bella's calling you?"

Jasper shrugged, answering the phone. He didn't even have a chance to talk before Bella's panicked voice was heard.

"Jasper! Amber was abducted. A woman, a witch I think, came in here and took Amber!"

Jasper's whole body froze before pure, unbridled terror and anger filled his body. "What?! I'll be right there. Call 911." He crushed his phone with how hard he snapped it shut, on the verge of letting the major out. He didn't have to tell anyone anything, everyone heard Bella clearly. He was gone in a flash, running right for their house.

Emmett growled loudly as was right beside him the whole way there. "Whoever took our Bear is going to die, slowly."

When they were approaching the house, they heard someone talking to Bella on the phone. "Okay. The police will be there soon Bella, make sure not to move Charlie in case of a spinal injury."

Bella was so tore up she stuttered her response before hanging up. "O-okay." Jasper opened the door, hearing Bella scram as she reached for a vase. "Get out!"

Jasper was in front of her in a flash, holding her hand so she couldn't throw the vase. "It's me, Bella. It's okay." He looked her over and at Charlie. "Where was she taken from?" He was shaking he was so angry, his eyes pure black. "Bella!"

Bella jumped and sat the vase down, "My room." Jasper was gone in the next second, looking around in Bella's room.

Emmett was outside, trying to find out any clue he could on the woman who abducted Amber. He was half listening to the conversations going on inside, too distracted to care. He turned when he heard Bella being ordered to stay with him. He growled at Edward, "I should-"

Edward shook his head, "We're going after them. Stay here in case they come back."

Emmett clenched his fists, looking at Jasper who looked like he could murder the whole state at the moment. "Alright." He watched them race off, looking at Amber's window. He growled lowly, feeling even more pissed off. "They're going to die one day. Just wait… No one hurts my Little Bear on my watch."

Emmett walked inside after doing another search around the house. He

"Since when was Amber a witch?"

"Since she was sixteen. She really didn't start using her powers till just before we met James... She didn't want to tell anyone in fear no one would accept her. I think she was going to tell you soon though..."

Emmett frowned at him, "No sign of anyone else in the area. I can hear the police sirens closing in." He looked over at Bella and frowned, his own eyes seeming more dark than usual. He was radiating anger. "We're going to find them, Bella, and we'll make them pay for taking Bear away from us."

"A-amber, no!" Charlie sat up and looked like he had a heart attack, "They're after Amber!"

Carlisle gently held him still so he wouldn't try to get up. "Charlie, hold still. You were knocked out by force. Take it slow."

Charlie looked over at him, seeing the tears running down Bella's face and how angry Emmett was. "No... They took her." He began crying, feeling his heart breaking. "I need to write down their details while they're fresh. I need to make portraits of them."

Emmett frowned, "There were two of them?" He looked at Carlisle silently, trying his best to remain as calm as he could. Carlisle squeezed his arm as a reminder and to try to comfort his son.

Bella kneeled beside her dad, holding a notepad, writing down the information about the red-haired woman. When she was done, she handed it to him, "I saw the red-haired one, she took... she took her."

Charlie quickly scribbled the details down about the blonde one. "They were twins I think. Almost exactly alike only the other one was blonde. Like Carlisle's hair color."

Emmett listened to them before walking outside, texting Edward to let him know there were two women involved. He hoped that Edward and Jasper found something, anything that could help them find their Bear. He leaned against the house, growling lowly to himself again. "They'll pay…" He looked up when the EMT's finally arrived, paramedics rushing inside along with more police. He sighed before waiting on news from the others.

He didn't have to wait that much longer. Edward walked up to him, looking horrible. Emmett frowned at him, "Where's Jasper? Did you find her?"

Edward shook his head, trying to shake off how horrible Jasper's thoughts were. He couldn't blame him. His mate was just abducted by other witches and they couldn't even track her. "We lost their trail just past the Forks sign. They just disappeared… I think they used some kind of spell…"

Emmett listened to him, feeling his un-beating heart break inside his chest. "She's…. gone?"

Edward nodded, "She's gone."

Emmett turned away from him, rubbing at his eyes as venom tears leaked out. "We're going to find her. Somehow."

Edward rubbed his shoulders, dropping his head. "We will."

{X}

Emmett was out hunting with Jasper and Carlisle. He was watching Jasper drain his second deer when Edward was running to them. "Edw-"

Edward cut him off, slamming to a stop. "Come back to the house now! Alice had a vision about Amber, she's in danger."

Jasper flung the carcass to the side, running so fast he almost beat Edward back to the house. Emmett and Carlisle were right on their tail. They arrived in the living room just in time to hear Alice call out the location.

"Helena!"

Jasper was the first one who spoke, "We're leaving now. We're going to run so we'll get there faster. Call us if anything changes." He was shaking but Alice had seen a vision of Amber. She hadn't had one of her since she was kidnapped. In a flash, he was gone, running faster than Edward could keep up. That was only due to the pure panic and fear flooding through his body, coupled with all the emotions he felt from the others.

Emmett turned to Carlisle, looking extremely worried, for both Amber and Jasper. Jasper looked like he was going to lose it. It made Emmett wonder about how Jasper is going to react if they find her abductors. He could go on a killing rampage, slip back into his dark side. His love for Amber was so deep that her being in danger was unraveling him completely.

Carlisle nodded as he followed after his other two sons, "I know... We can only hope."

Emmett sighed and nodded, focusing on running as fast as they could. Montana wasn't that far away. They would be there in time, hopefully…

{X}

Emmett winced when they got within a few miles of the cabin. They could all smell Amber's blood. It was stronger than a normal human's because of her witch abilities. It also made him run faster, knowing she was bleeding scared him. He stopped with the others when they entered a clearing. Emmett wanted to collapse at what he saw. The cabin was burned down to the ground, the ashes still smoking. That meant the fire happened not long ago.

Jasper looked down and saw a piece of paper with her blood on it. That's what they smelled. Jasper picked it up, reading it over as he ignored how hard his hand was shaking. He shakily read the note out loud, recognizing Amber's handwriting.

"Five 'animal attacks'. Three rogue vampires. Locator spell revealed they were in a cabin in the forest outside the city limits... Only two vampires were present when I arrived. Easily killed. The last one is not in the area. Investigating cabin for clues..."

At the end of the note the part about the cabin had blood splattered on it. It looked like it was torn from a journal, a doodle of a pentagram on the side and the words for a spell written down. So... The last vampire came back and locked her inside, burning the cabin down with her in it.

Edward was kneeled where the cabin once stood, frowning. "Her scent is fading but it's strongest right here..."

Emmett slowly walked closer to the ashes, feeling ice feeling his dry veins. "Oh god…" Edward was standing above a pile of ash, something that made Emmett feel nauseous for once in a very long time.

Jasper stared down at the ashes that remained of his love for a few seconds. Jasper didn't realize he was crying till the venom dripped down to the ground, mixing with the ashes at his feet. He was shaking again as he doubled over, holding his chest as he cried out in pain.

Carlisle appeared beside him and held him tightly, not going to let him go even though he might have been stronger. There was nothing he could do to make this better, no one could. It wouldn't ever be okay, Jasper had lost his mate. His heart, the other part to his soul. No one ever recovered from that. All they could do was be there for him.

Emmett and Edward frowned softly as they watched the two. It was horrible to watch and hear, the cries Jasper was making would have made even the most stone faced person cry. The Major, the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, the one who battled and killed newborns for the first years of his new life. The one who had to kill them when they became useless. The one who was manipulated and tricked into loving Maria. Jasper had been through so much pain in his life. That had changed when he met Amber. He was happy. He was smiling, laughing. Amber got the major to laugh. They were perfect to each other. They only had three years together, seconds for a vampire. Seconds compared to the long life Jasper had already lived and would live. He was alone.

Emmett soon began crying as well, turning away from the heartbreaking scene in front of him. His venom tears hit the earth as he thought about his Little Bear. She was gone and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Their Amber was gone...

Emmett dropped down beside Jasper, pulling him into a tight hold. He cried with him, holding him still with his increased strength, knowing it was too much for their father. "I know… I know, Jasper."

Jasper cried out loudly, holding onto his brother. "She's gone!"

{X}

 _ **September 2005**_

Emmett heard a Jeep pulling up, looking out the window. He could hear Amber's heart beating, increasing as she got closer to the house. He was almost shaking with how excited he was. He had refrained from seeking Amber out as soon as he learned she was alive. Alice and Haven, Alice's new mate, explained her situation.

He didn't care Amber's memories were gone. She would get them back or not, he was just happy she was back. They could make new memories for all he cared. His Bear was back and that made him want to cry from how happy he was. He looked up when Rose rubbed his arm. "She's right there."

Rose nodded, looking outside at Haven and Amber. "I know." She kissed Em's cheek, smiling softly. "But she's nervous and scared. Don't make it worse because you're excited."

Emmett saw her moving closer and couldn't wait anymore. "I know!" He dashed to the door, walking outside at a human pace. "Bear!" He got a little excited and began to run towards her, which set Amber off he realized not long after.

"Don't touch me!"

He was flung into the air and through some trees. He sat up one he stopped moving, brushing some dust and branches off himself. He chuckled as he got up, making his way back towards Amber. She really did get strong.

Jasper was calming her down, holding her hand. "He just missed you, Amber. You two were best friends."

Amber dropped her shoulders, "Oh..."

Emmett saw her expression and grinned at her. "It's alright, Bear. That's the nickname I gave ya'. I shouldn't have surprised you." He moved a little closer, smiling at her. "It's great to see you anyways... You look great." He really was so happy to see her that he just wanted to squeeze her all night, never letting her go. He settled for grinning brightly at her, trying to not make her more nervous.

Amber managed a tight smile before looking up at Jasper. "Maybe I should just go back home... I don't remember anyone... It's painful for you guys." She winced as she saw Edward through a window. "And me... I'm trying so hard to remember you are good..."

Alice spoke up, hugging Haven gently. "It'll be good for you, Amber..."

Haven nodded. "Alice told me how important the Cullens were to you... Being around them may actually help get your memories back quicker. It will help the spell along."

Jasper gently squeezed her hand. "And I'm here to help keep you calm."

Amber sighed softly and nodded. "Okay..." Jasper gently lead her inside. They walked into a living room where the other three vampires were waiting.

Emmett went over to Rosalie's side, chuckling when she brushed some splinters from his hair. "I may have gotten too excited." Rosalie only rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

Esme slowly approached Amber, pausing when Amber tensed up. "Amber, I'm sorry."

Jasper gently rubbed her arm, using his powers again. "She loves you very much, Amber... She's not a threat."

Esme smiled sadly at her, holding out her hand. "Hello, Amber. I'm Esme. I'm so very glad you're alive and well."

Amber gently squeezed her hand before moving back to Jasper's side. "I'm sorry about the mess my aunts caused..."

Emmett frowned at her lightly, wishing she didn't feel that way. It wasn't her fault at all.

Carlisle spoke up, frowning. "It's not your fault, Amber. You have nothing to apologize for."

Edward spoke up, walking into the room now. "Yes... and I need to thank you for being there for Bella."

Amber's soft gaze hardened at the sound of his voice. She turned around to face him, glaring hard. "Thank me?"

Jasper tensed up and tried to warn his brother, "Edward."

Edward ignored Jasper's thoughts as he walked a little closer. "Bella's told me how hard it was on everyone. I'm here now though so you can relax. I'll take care of her."

Amber waited exactly two point three seconds before launching for him. She punched him so hard he was knocked to the floor, his jaw fracturing again. "You've shown you can't take care of her already! Multiple times, you asshole!" She punched him again, almost growling. "You let James almost kill her!" She punched his shoulder next. "You almost drained her completely!" She got up and kicked him in the side. "You hurt her more than Jasper would have! He wouldn't have given in to his hunger! You made her need stitches!" She then stomped on his chest, hearing a rib or two crack. "You then decided to leave her because you're a scared little child! She nearly died countless times after that because of you! SO, DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF HER!"

While Amber was beating the shit out of Edward the others had mixed reactions. Carlisle was in awe of Amber. He was taking mental notes of much power she must be using to break Edward's skin and bones. Esme was worried because both of her children were in pain, physical and emotional pain. Rosalie had mixed feelings but found it entertaining. Alice was holding Haven and whispering to her what happened next. Haven watched and listened, slightly exasperated by her mate ruining the fight for her.

Emmett was cheering Amber on, loudly. Emmett was so happy Bear was so badass. They could wreck so much havoc together now. He was half thinking about the possibilities while focusing on how bad Amber was beating Edward. "Yeah! Go Bear! Kick his ass!"

Amber paused in her assault, glaring down at the vampire underneath her. It was silent for a few seconds before Edward growled and grabbed her, slamming her on the ground next to him. "I'm her mate! I'll be the one there for her! Not you!"

Emmett growled lowly at Edward, stepping forward. He didn't need to because he noticed Jasper's demeanor shift. Edward touching Amber caused the Major to come out.

Jasper was gone, the Major replacing him. He growled loudly and went to attack his brother, that was until they all heard a horrible screeching sound. Amber had torn Edward's arm off completely, prying his fingers loose from her leg. She stood up and placed the limb in the Major's hand. "Dear?"

Amber sneered down at Edward before looking up at Jasper. She managed a smile for him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for trying to come to my rescue, but I needed to do that." She quickly walked outside, needing to get away from the others.

The Major waited till she was gone before he threw Edward's arm on his face. He kneeled and growled lowly. "If you ever so much as touch her again, Edward, you'll lose all your limbs and I'll have her burn them all." He snapped his teeth at him before he was gone, Jasper coming back. Jasper walked outside, waving as he did. "You should reattach it already."

Emmett waited until they were both outside before laughing his ass off, clutching at his stomach. "Oh my god." He pointed at Edward who used venom to re-attach his arm. "She totally demolished you." He leaned against his mate as he continued to laugh loudly. "I love her so much." He peeked outside to where the couple was, smiling happily to himself as he began to calm down. "I'm just glad she's back…"


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter came from an imagine on Tumblr. I couldn't stop thinking about Amber getting her period around her mate and the other Cullens. This was the result! The first scene happens before Bella arrives in Forks and the last is after she regained her memories!_

* * *

 _If you have anything you'd like me to write about any of my characters in Safe and Sound, you can just leave it in a review or PM me. I like writing these cute little idea, I've done a ton for QotCr._

* * *

 **Remember, it's best to be current with Safe and Sound before reading any of these chapters!**

* * *

Amber groaned as she trudged into the kitchen that morning. Her hair was a mess, her pajamas were still on and wrinkled to death. She had bags under her eyes from not sleeping well. She kept grimacing as she reached for the coffee pot.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at his daughter. Amber wasn't much of a morning person but she rarely acted like this. "Rough night, kiddo?"

Amber held up her finger to her dad, drinking her coffee black for once. She set it down after a bit and nodded. _I couldn't sleep and I was in pain all night._ Amber then groaned, biting at her lip while signing. _Dad… could you go to the store for me? I really can't drive there and I need some things really soon._

Charlie began to slowly put things together, feeling his face flush. He took a very long drink of his coffee before nodding. "Uhh... sure, kiddo." He got up, pulling on his jacket. "I'll be back soon." He almost ran out of the house to avoid the awkward conversation. He didn't realize that was a bad idea until he was at the store. He had no idea what Amber needed, woman's product wise or anything else. Didn't women like treats while on their period? He couldn't remember now but he wanted to help her feel better.

That's how the Cullens found Charlie, staring in front of the period supply shelves, looking like he had seen a ghost.

Esme approached him first, smiling softly at him. "Hello, Mr. Swan."

Charlie turned to her, relaxing when it was only Esme and Carlisle. "Hello Esme, Carlisle." He then groaned as he turned back to the shelves. "Amber asked me to go shopping for her but I never asked her what she needed… She's not answering my texts."

Esme glanced at her husband, smiling sadly. They loved Amber dearly and hated that she was feeling bad. Esme whispered softly to Carlisle. "I'll get her supplies, you take Charlie to get some medicine for her?"

Carlisle nodded, kissing her cheek. "You should get some things to make dinner and dessert for her. I'm sure Amber will be more comfortable at the house with Jasper." Carlisle then gently patted Charlie on the shoulder, "Let's go pick out some medicine for Amber, Charlie. Esme will get the other stuff for you."

Charlie turned to Esme and held her hands in his, a smile lighting up his face. "Thank you, Esme. You're an angel." He then quickly walked away with Carlisle, telling him how lucky he was to have Esme as a wife.

Esme smiled brightly at the two men, shaking her head. She then read over the labels, grabbing two variety boxes of tampons and two types of pads. She moved down and got a heating pad. She placed them in the basket she had, heading to the food to get more supplies. She would be making a very nice meal for Amber, and dessert. She would make a less sweet version if Amber still wasn't craving sweet food. She had a feeling Amber would on her period, though.

{X}

Amber curled up on the couch with a giant blanket wrapped around her. She was sipping tea while trying to watch a horror movie. She couldn't focus too much because it felt like every few minutes her uterus was ripping itself to shreds. It hurt so bad she teared up and silently cried out. She had taken some Midol but it wasn't helping much. She honestly wanted to tear out her organ and never deal with the pain again.

Amber glanced at her phone again and sighed, placing her coffee down. It kept buzzing but she was so tired and irritable that she didn't want to deal with whoever it was. She picked it up though in case something was wrong.

 **Jasper(8:09am): Good morning, Darlin. How are you feeling?**

 **Jasper(9:00am): Amber? You okay?**

 **Jasper(9:30am): Amber, darling, is everything alright? I don't want to press but I would feel better if you would text me back.**

 **Jasper(10:00am): If I don't hear from you soon I'm going to drive over to your house and check in on you. I love you, Darlin. I'm just worried.**

 **Esme(10:02am): Amber, dear, we just left the store with Charlie. He should be home soon. You should come and spend the day with us since Charlie is going to work soon. I'm going to be making a special late lunch for you, or dinner if you're not hungry.**

 **Alice(10:03am): Amber, you're coming over and you'll feel better soon. Wear your pajamas, sweetie.**

Amber felt herself smile softly, glad to have a family like them that cares so much. Especially her boyfriend. She sighed softly before groaning as another wave of cramps hit her. She groaned before biting her lip roughly, waiting for it to pass.

"I'm home!" Charlie trudged into the living room, placing a giant tote bag on the living room table. "I think we got everything you should need." Charlie then kissed her cheek, "I need to go to work, are you going to be okay?"

Amber nodded softly, smiling weakly up at her dad. _I'll be fine. I'll text someone to take me to the Cullens' soon._

Charlie nodded, kissing her head once more. "Alright. Just text me, kiddo." He headed back to the door, waving as he did. "I hope you feel better, Amber!"

Amber looked into the bag and let out a silent laugh. They really did get everything. There was a very nice heat pack, lots of chocolates and sweets, tampons in all kinds, pads, Midol, other medicine for some of the unfortunate side effects of periods. They really got everything. There was even a cute pair of really soft pajamas in there.

Amber began crying as she took the supplies to the bathroom, taking a shower so she could head over to the Cullens.

{X}

Amber walked out of her room, placing her bag on the couch that she was gonna take to the Cullens. She was just finishing drying her hair when someone walked in the door. She gasped before pouting when she realized it was just Emmett.

Emmett was grinning until he saw Amber. He slowly frowned, shutting the door behind him. "You feeling alright, little bear?"

Amber winced as another wave hit her, clenching the couch cushions in her grip. Her expression was twisted in pain, a few tears slipping from them.

Emmett moved to her side, rubbing her back while leaning down to look at her face. "Amber? What's wrong?!"

Amber relaxed when the cramps stopped, feeling even more tired now. _My uterus is shredding its outer lining, my body is cramping because of this. I'm bleeding heavily, my head hurts, my back hurts, everything hurts. I'm tired and didn't sleep any last night._

Emmett's frown slowly turned into a grin again. "That's so metal." He then kissed her forehead, drying her hair with the towel she sat down. "Let's get you all doped up at the house. Carlisle can sneak you the good stuff."

Amber laughed silently as Emmett ruffled her hair in the towel, feeling a little better. _I think my hair is dry now. I would also love to be high on morphine right now._

Emmett laughed loudly, it almost sounding booming in the small room. "I know you'd be loopy on morphine." He then grabbed her bag, motioning for her to head out first. "After you, ma'am."

Amber sniffled as she exited the door, Emmett reminding her of her boyfriend. He called her ma'am sometimes. It sounded better when Jasper said it to… She just missed her boyfriend. She just wanted him to hold her right now while she held a heating pad to her lower stomach. She didn't notice she was crying until she was in Emmett's jeep, seeing her face in the side mirror.

Emmett frowned slightly at her as he began heading to his house, "What's wrong?"

 _I just miss my boyfriend!_

Emmett tried not to laugh or smile at that, focusing on the road as best as he could. "Oh." Humans were weird. He didn't remember how his sister or mom acted on their periods so this was all unusual for him. Were they all so moody?

Amber had quieted down to sniffles when they arrived at the Cullens. She ignored how Emmett was doing at least forty over the speed limit on the way here, wanting to be with Jasper.

Amber barely got to open the door before Jasper was in front of her. Jasper frowned down at her, gently caressing her cheek. He could feel her emotions when Emmett drove down the driveway, knowing something was very wrong. Especially since he could hear her sniffling. She felt very lonely, sad and affectionate at the same time. Emmett just felt nervous, high-tailing it inside with Amber's bag. "What's wrong, Darlin?"

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his chest. She shook her head, just moving closer to him.

Jasper gently picked her up, kissing her forehead as he carried her inside. "I won't let go if you don't want me to, Amber."

Amber leaned into him, closing her eyes and relaxing. She felt content and comfortable for the first time all day, except for how cold she was. She then smiled up at Edward when he wrapped a blanket around her. She adjusted it more so it blocked some of Jasper's cold body temperature too. She then curled up in Jasper's lap when he sat on the couch.

Esme had just walked into the living room with a cup of coffee, some more medicine and a heating pad when she saw Amber had fallen asleep. She smiled sweetly down at Amber and Jasper, holding the tray lightly in one hand. "She's so cute when she sleeps… So peaceful."

Jasper smiled up at her and then back at his girlfriend, "She is…" He gently brushed her hair back, frowning softly. "Why was she feeling so bad, mom?"

Esme gently sat the tray down on the table, slipping the heating pad on Amber's lap to help with cramps while she slept. "She's on her period, honey."

Jasper gently rubbed Amber's back when she adjusted in his arms, looking down at her. "Ah… No wonder she doesn't feel good."

Esme smiled softly down at him, "But she has you to be there for her." She kissed their heads before going to the kitchen, getting everything ready to cook.

Jasper hummed as he looked down at his mate, kissing the top of her head. He would always be there for her, he promised himself and her that.

{X}

Amber woke up not to the smell of food but a very painful wave of cramps. She curled in on herself, gripping her upper arms and grinding her teeth together. Her eyes were shut tightly and her eyes watered with how bad it hurt.

Jasper had felt Amber's distress, rushing back to the living room. He had left to get her some more medicine since she was slowly waking up. He frowned deeply when he saw Amber curled up on the couch, in obvious pain. He kneeled in front of her, kissing her forehead as he couldn't do anything for her but comfort her. It killed him to know it just had to pass until she could take more pain medication. "I'm so sorry, Darlin…"

Amber slowly relaxed when the wave ended, almost collapsing back on the couch. She frowned as she looked over at Jasper, feeling horrible. She was tired still, felt gross from sweating and she needed to go to the bathroom. She almost wished Jasper wouldn't be there to see her like this but she liked having him near. He always made her feel better.

Jasper gently sat her up on the couch, kissing her forehead. "Take these and then I'll carry you to the bathroom okay?" She had been asleep for a while and he was sure she would want to go.

Amber frowned a little at him at that but let it slide. He just wanted to help her. She took the pills he handed her, taking them with a glass of water. She then laughed silently when Jasper picked her up, grinning down at her. _I love you._

Jasper kissed her forehead as he carried her to his bathroom that was already stocked with all her things. "I love you too, Darlin." He sat her down in his room, kissing her gently. "Esme brought your tampons, pads and everything else up here. Your robe is in there if you want to take a shower, there are clean clothes in there too thanks to Alice. I'll be downstairs unless you need something."

Amber slowly began tearing up before she began full on crying. The Cullens were so sweet and she didn't deserve them. They were catering to her every need when they didn't need to. They were vampires and hadn't experienced this stuff in a very long time. Jasper didn't need to be this sweet either, most men were disgusted by periods. He didn't seem bothered at all which was amazing.

Jasper's eyes went wide when she began crying, not knowing what he did wrong. He made sure everything she needed was in there and gave her pain medicine. Did he say something wrong? He had even been reading books on menstrual cycles to better understand what was happening to Amber. Was this her hormones going crazy or did he mess up?

Amber stopped crying when she saw how panicked Jasper looked. She then began laughing silently, a smile forming on her face. _I'm okay, Jasper. My hormones are just going crazy. You and your family are too sweet which made me cry…_ Amber then gently pushed Jasper toward the door, shooing him. She really needed to go to the bathroom and wanted him downstairs.

Jasper chuckled as he let Amber 'push' him out of the room. "I love you." He saw her sign it back before slamming the door in his face. He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked downstairs. He then raised an eyebrow when Emmett peeked up the stairs at him. "What?"

Emmett shuddered softly, "I've been reading stories online and she can become evil on her period." He shuddered again, "I really don't want to be around an evil Amber. It's bad enough when she's mad at someone else."

Jasper frowned as he walked down the rest of the stairs, imagining horror scenarios in his mind. "Let's hope she doesn't feel that bad this time."

Emmett made a prayer motion with his hands, nodding his head quickly. "Here's hoping."

{X}

Their hopes were crushed after dinner. Amber had been feeling almost normal after she took more medicine, ate and laid down with a heating pad. She had even been playing a game with Emmett. Jasper was reading another book while Amber laid in his lap. Alice was sitting on the other end of the couch, Amber's feet in her lap. She was giving her a pedicure to try and help her feel better.

Rosalie was sitting on the loveseat, reading a magazine. Edward was out somewhere doing who knows what, preferring to stay away. Esme and Carlisle were in their room, keeping an ear open for Amber in case she began to feel bad.

That's when hell began.

Amber was almost to the finish line in the game when Emmett smacked her car off the road, winning. Amber was furious because she had been doing so well that race! She turned to Emmett and began signing to him quickly, her anger evident in her motions. _What the hell, Emmett? That was unfair!_

Emmett grinned at her, chuckling. "All's fair in love and war, little bear."

Amber glared at him, flipping him off. She then got out of Jasper's lap, intending on going upstairs. That was until Jasper held her hand, stopping her. She turned to him, frowning deeply.

Jasper stood up, gently rubbing her hand. "Are you feeling alright, Amber? Do you need some more Midol?"

Amber tore her hand out of his grip and flipped him off too. _No, I don't fucking need any more Midol! I'm FINE! Emmett just pissed me off and you are too! I'm not a fucking baby you need to coddle!_ Amber then stormed past all of them, heading upstairs to Jasper's room. She slammed the door shut and locked it behind her, taking a long hot shower to relax. She knew any of them could easily break the door but it was more symbolic than anything. She didn't want to be bothered by any of them, including Jasper.

Emmett acted like he was cold, rubbing his arms. "I told you it would be scary, Jazz."

Jasper looked like he had seen a ghost, nodding numbly. "She's never been that mad at me…"

Alice frowned at how sad he sounded. "She's not really mad at you both."

Rosalie chuckled softly, peering at them over her magazine. "Give her a little bit to cool off and it'll be like nothing ever happened." She then smirked as she flipped the pages, "You should get her some chocolates."

Alice giggled at how confused the two men seemed. "It'll be okay."

{X}

Amber walked downstairs, peering into the living room. She laughed softly when she saw Emmett watching her carefully. He had a football game on but he quickly changed it to a horror documentary show. Jasper was reading a book but watching her carefully as well. Rosalie was gone now but Alice was curled up on the loveseat now, sketching something. Esme was in the kitchen baking something judging from the sounds.

"Ah, Amber, how are you feeling?" Carlisle called out to her when he entered the living room, smiling down at her.

Amber smiled up at him happily. _Better actually! The medicine is really kicking in I think._

Carlisle smiled happily at her, gently rubbing her shoulder. "I'm so glad." He then stage whispered to her, "I think you scared my sons a little earlier."

Amber laughed silently, glancing into the living room. She smirked when Jasper and Emmett were looking away from her, trying to act busy. She knew they had been watching them. Amber turned back to Carlisle and grinned at him. _I know. I was laughing for a while after I left._

Carlisle chuckled at her, gently pushing her towards the living room. "Esme is going to have dessert ready soon." He then kissed her head before heading back to the kitchen.

Amber smiled as she watched him leave before bending down, peering into Jasper's face. She smirked as he tried not to look at her but gave up. She gently pushed his book down, kissing him softly.

Jasper kissed her happily, gently caressing her cheek. He then leaned back when she did, smiling up at her. "I love you."

Amber giggled silently, kissing his cheek. She knew he knew she loved him, not having to say it back. She then plopped down beside Emmett, taking the control from him. She then turned it back to his football game, smirking at him.

Emmett sighed before laughing, his laughter shaking the couch slightly. "I guess I wasn't very sneaky, huh?"

Amber shook her head, looking serious as she glanced at both males. _Not at all._

Emmett then grinned, reaching under the table. He pulled out a bag and dumped it all on top of Amber. "Well we got there for you anyways. Think of it as a peace treaty. You get chocolates and we get calm you."

Amber raised an eyebrow at all the fancy chocolates that were on her lap now, some spread out on the couch around her. She hummed as she picked up a caramel one, eating it. She then stared the two men down while they waited on her reaction.

Alice giggled softly as she got a couple of visions based on her decisions, looking up from her sketches. "Come on, Amber, don't torture them."

Amber sighed, acting like it killed her not to. She then smiled at the two men, holding out her arms to them. Emmett pulled her into a hug, Jasper appearing beside her to hug her as well.

{X}

Jasper and Emmett didn't understand the hell Amber could unleash on them when on her period. They didn't learn this until after Amber regained her memories and she had control of her abilities.

Amber narrowed her eyes when Jasper texted her yet again. That was the tenth time he had texted her so far that morning. She didn't have the energy or will to get up from her bed anymore. Her hair was a mess, she was tired and was cramping. She was in flannel pajamas and didn't want to put real clothes on. She especially didn't want to get in her Jeep and drive to the Cullens.

"Amber, honey?"

Amber looked back at her door and sighed when Haven walked inside with Alice. "I'm not going anywhere today."

Alice hummed softly as she grabbed some clothes from Amber's closet, walking into the bathroom to start the shower. "Yes, you are."

Haven sat down beside Amber and placed her hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes as she performed the pain reduction spell, " _Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala_."

Amber relaxed finally when she couldn't feel any more pain. "I love you."

Haven laughed, patting Amber's hand. "I love you too, dear."

Alice poked her head out from the bathroom, "Come on, dear! I have everything ready for you." She then huffed when Amber didn't move, picking her up herself, pushing her into the bathroom. "You'll feel better, I promise."

Amber whined softly as Alice shut the door behind her, "Allliicceeeee."

"No buts missy!"

Amber sighed but stripped, getting in the shower. The hot water did help her feel better, her muscles relaxing. She didn't feel as gross anymore and she loved how soft her hair felt with the conditioner Alice gave her. She got out and smiled softly at what Alice picked out. She had black leggings, a gray tank top with a matching gray sweater that went over it. It wasn't that cold out but Amber liked being warm when on her period. She pulled her hair into a braid before walking into her room. She then frowned when she saw Alice replying to someone on her phone. "Alice?"

Alice grinned at her, "Jasper is just worried about you."

Amber sighed as she took her phone back, looking at the messages. She then groaned when Alice sent a message saying she would be over soon. "Alice…"

Alice shook her head, "Come on, Amber. You'll feel better when you're with Jasper."

Amber got into a staring contest with the pixie until she gave up. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"Great!"

{X}

Amber walked into the house only to have Emmett wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Hey little bear! You haven't been over for a few days, what's up?"

Amber shrugged out of his touch, smiling slightly at him. "I just haven't felt good."

Jasper spoke up as the two of them walked into the living room, "Are you sick? Carlisle is at work right now but I can drive you to the hospital."

Amber rolled her eyes at how annoying he was being. He just wouldn't leave her alone. She loved him to death but she needed peace when she felt bad! "I'm fine!" She then narrowed her eyes when Emmett raised both of his eyebrows. "Emmett…"

Emmett turned to her, seeing the look in her eyes. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Amber sighed and moved over to the couch and curled up on the edge. "I'm fine, okay?"

Jasper slowly sat down beside her, holding her hand. "Alright, Darlin… Do you want to do anything?"

Amber shook her head as she began to feel a bit tired, "No, I'm fine with just watching a movie with you."

Jasper smiled softly since she leaned into his side, curling up to him. "One horror movie coming up, Darlin."

Amber slowly smiled when Jasper rubbed her arm as he started a serial killer movie. She didn't know if he used his ability or not but she didn't care. She was a bit more relaxed now and wasn't ready to bite anyone's head off.

That was until the movie was almost over. She was really into it as the serial killer was chasing after the last survivor. That's why she didn't notice a Hershey kiss being thrown at the back of her head. She ignored it the next time, tensing up. The next time she put up a force field around her. She turned and narrowed her eyes when Emmett dropped the one he was about to throw. "Emmett, what the hell are you doing?"

Emmett chuckled nervously, "I realized why you were acting so mean. You're on your period and you always like chocolate while on your period."

Amber's stern gaze turned into a glare at that, her eyebrows pinching together. "So, you threw them at my head, thinking that would make me feel better?"

"…. Maybe?"

Amber transported him into the Washington Forest, grinding her teeth with how angry she was. She then threw the Hershey kisses into the trash as she walked outside. "I fucking hate Hershey chocolate."

Jasper raised both of his eyebrows at how fast Amber's peaceful mood turned to severely pissed. He turned to Alice and saw her just shaking her head at him, motioning for him to be quiet. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, not really knowing what to do. He wanted to make Amber feel better but she didn't want anyone to bother her at the moment.

{X}

Amber calmed down after Esme fixed her something to eat, resuming her and Jasper's horror movie marathon with Alice and Haven. They were almost through the sequel when Emmett came back. He ran up to his room when Amber aimed a fireball at him for having more chocolates in his hands.

When Emmett came back down he made sure he was super sneaky. He was almost positive Jasper didn't know what he was doing, Alice probably did though. He just prayed that she remained silent. His plan was changed drastically when Amber suddenly curled in on herself on the couch.

Amber whimpered as she held her stomach, curling up from the pain. She ground her teeth as it was so painful she couldn't even breathe. She could feel Jasper rubbing her back but it didn't help with the pain. She gasped as another wave hit harder than the first. She didn't even notice her magic flaring until it was too late. Jasper's book was on fire, as was Alice's magazine. Haven had to jump off the couch as her blanket caught on fire. The flower arrangements in the room had all grown out of their vases, their vines creeping around the room as they kept growing.

That was until Emmett ran into the room, still decked in his fireman outfit, with a fire extinguisher. He quickly sprayed down Alice, Haven, Jasper and finally Amber. All four of them were covered in the white foam, all the fire put out though. "You're welcome, lovely citizens! Fireman Emmett has saved you from the deadly blazes!"

Alice was groaning as she flung the foam from her hair while Haven had to wipe it from her face, grimacing. Jasper dropped his ruined book while flinging the foam off himself. That was until everyone slowly turned to Amber. She had stood up, very slowly walking towards Emmett. Her eyes were darker than normal it seemed, a fire burning in her brown eyes. She was mumbling in Latin under her breath, quickly walking faster as Emmett began backing up.

"A-Amber! It was a joke! I swear!" He got more nervous as she didn't budge, continuing to advance towards him. He nearly fell through the glass doors as he threw them open, "Little bear!" He screamed and dropped on the porch as Amber threw a fireball at him.

Amber actually growled at him, "Emmett, I'm going to burn you to a crisp!"

Emmett got up and quickly ran into the forest, "Not if you can't catch me!"

Amber groaned as he ran off, "Dammit, Emmett, get back here so I can kick your ass!"

"Never!"

Amber yelled out before running after him, her right hand on fire while her left hand made a twisting motion. "You can't escape me surrounded by nature, idiot!"

Jasper winced when everyone heard Emmett yell, a loud thunk resounding through the area. Amber probably tossed him into a tree. He then winced again when more thunks reached his ears. Definitely multiple trees.

Alice spoke up as she walked up behind them, running a towel through her hair. "He should know better. She prefers those golden wrapped chocolates." She shook her head before looking up at Jasper. "Never get her cheap chocolates."

Jasper shuddered as they could see fire over the tree tops. "I'll keep that in mind, ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a two-part little AU for Safe and Sound. I just couldn't stop thinking about this horrible idea I got, so I'm here to make you cry. Or make you mad. Both is good._

 _This is a deviation from the normal plot of Safe and Sound. This starts with Amber being kidnapped, her leaving the Coven, finding Jasper and saving him, getting her memories back and becoming a family again._

 _THIS IS IN NO WAY CANON, just self-indulgence_

* * *

 ** _EDIT: I noticed that the format messed up during upload. I'm fixing that now, my apologies._**

* * *

Amber glared at the files on her desk, looking at the pictures of the vampires of the Cullen Coven. Each photo was attached to a file, one detailing everything known about said vampire. Amber ran her fingers over them, a blond sticking out to her. Amber scowled at the southern vampire in the photo.

Jasper Whitlock Hale

Amber was going to kill him if she ever crossed paths with him again. Amber had to push down her magic when she thought about why she hated the vampire. One of the reasons was for Bella's sake. He left like the pathetic man he was, leaving Bella all alone and she could have died. Luckily, Amber was hunting the Cullens and stopped by her home.

Charlie, the poor man, had fainted when he saw her again. Bella tried to attack her, which was entertaining but also strange. Amber herself grew very upset when Bella helped her realize what her aunts had done to her.

The knowledge that she was missing years of her life fucked with her, especially not that she had someone else to look out for.

Her aunts made Amber believe she had been seduced by the blond Whitlock. He and his family used her, abused her and tricked her into loving them. Jasper himself seduced him, leaving after she gave her body to him. Her aunts led her to believe they rescued her from her certain death, taking her home with them. They taught her to be a hunter, helped her refine her magic and abilities. Only, they had lied the entire time.

Her aunts had brainwashed her, but Amber didn't know what to believe. She could either believe what she knew to be true, or what her naïve sister told her. Her brain also didn't want to go down the second path. If that was true, it meant a whole shit storm of trouble.

"Momma?"

Amber turned to see her daughter peeking in her room, dressed in a new outfit. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took. "Hey, sweetie." Amber got up from her desk, closing the folder with the files in it. "You look adorable."

Lulla Vinter was Amber Swan's daughter, Amber using her mother's maiden name since that was her aunt's and their coven's name. Lulla was eight months old now, but she didn't look like an eight-month-old. Lulla looked like she could pass as a five-year-old. Her hair was to her shoulder blades, the blonde hair being slightly wavy. Her eyes were the same as Amber's, a warm brown.

Lulla's fashion sense was like her mother's, simple but cute. She didn't care for bright colors or frilly outfits. She usually ripped them to shreds when someone bought her a cute outfit. She had changed into a black shirt, a jean jacket and jeans. She had on black converse that matched her shirt, something Amber found adorable.

Lulla sighed softly at her mother before looking at the folder on the desk, "Aunt Bella went out, she seemed pretty upset."

Amber frowned at Lulla, picking her up and placing her on her hip. "Where did she go?"

Lulla shrugged as she hugged her mother, "I don't know… She left without saying anything to me."

Amber carried her downstairs, not seeing a single trace of Bella anywhere. "Where did the stupid woman go?"

Lulla grinned up at her mom, clapping her little hands together. "I can track her using a spell!"

Amber raised an eyebrow at Lulla before sighing, "Well, I guess you can. You've managed them fine before." She sat Lulla down, letting her sit at the coffee table. "Remember, be careful about using too much magic too soon."

Lulla nodded obediently, knowing her mother would ban her from magic for a while otherwise. She just loved magic, taking to it like a fish to water. The only issue she had was her magic wasn't used to a small body like hers. Most witches come into their powers at sixteen, like her mother did. Lulla, however, was special. She was a hybrid, half vampire and half witch. Her magic began expressing itself while she was in the womb, only growing as she did. It still had limits though, which Amber tried to help her remember.

Amber snapped her fingers, the supplies Lulla needed appeared on the coffee table. Amber spread out the map of Forks and the surrounding areas. "Okay, find your aunt."

Lulla spread the bottle of ashes and sand on the map. She closed her eyes, holding her hands up. She lowly mumbled the spell, focusing on her aunt and where she could be in the area. She could feel her magic leaving her, bending to her will. She could hear the sand shift, hear her mother shift to look at the map better. She stopped when she heard the sand stop shifting, opening her eyes. She slumped her little shoulders from how drained she felt, her magic being almost ate up from that. "I found her, mama!"

Amber kissed Lulla's head, smiling down at her. "That's great, sweetie! Great job." She turned to the map, tapping the spot the ashes circled. "She's in La Push, by the cliffs." Amber then narrowed her eyes, "That crazy girl went cliff jumping?"

Lulla sighed, shaking her head. "I don't understand her, momma."

Amber picked Lulla up, cleaning up the mess with a snap of her fingers. "I don't either, sweetie. I don't think anyone does." She shook her head before sighing softly, "Let's go see Emily, huh?"

Lulla giggled and nodded happily, "Seth too!"

Amber grinned at her daughter, remembering how she played with Seth a lot, liking the young wolf a lot. Seth liked her as well, he was one of the few that could bring out her playful side.

{X}

Amber stood in front of Bella, glad she let Lulla stay the night with the Clearwaters for the night. This way Lulla wouldn't have to watch Amber kill her aunt, Alice. Her head was killing her, making her anger flare even more. She quickly held out her hand, creating a force field around Alice, "Kembe Po Transi!"

Alice gasped, standing up quickly, "Amber! What the? How are you alive?!"

Amber glared at Alice, her hands going across her stomach. "It doesn't matter how I'm alive. What matters is why the fuck you're here?" Especially since Amber planned on keeping Lulla a secret from the Cullens, for as long as she was alive.

Alice looked like she wanted to say something but changed the subject, noticing how Amber was alone. "Bella, she'd read, right? I saw her fall to her death."

Amber rolled her eyes, scoffing as she looked away. "My sister is fine."

Alice tried to walk towards her but ended up walking into her barrier. Alice frowned up at her, tilting her head, "Amber?"

Amber rubbed her head, getting fed up with the looks Alice was giving her. She was NOT falling for their tricks again. Never again. "Stop talking to me! The only reason you're not dead is because Bella is going to be here any second. She wouldn't want to see your ashes on the carpet."

Alice stepped back from the barrier, in shock. Her hand was placed over her silent heart, "Amber, what?"

"Alice!" Bella's voice rang out as she ran into the hallway, trying to get to Alice. Only, she ran into the barrier. She quickly turned to her sister, "Amber, drop it!"

Amber glared at Alice, killing her in her mind if nothing else. She was sure her intentions were clear from her expression, both women stepping back. "I don't think so, Bella. You know why I came back, I was tracking the Cullens down to kill them all."

Bella looked away, nodding her head. She understood why Amber would have wanted to kill them, if she believed what her aunts told her. Bella knew better but couldn't convince Amber of that. Bella knew better than to mention what really happened to her niece, Amber would destroy her.

Alice looked terribly shocked and nauseous at those words, "What!?"

Amber moved to the barrier, staring Alice down as she talked. "I've been killing monsters like you since my aunts began training me. Your family has always been my end goal, which is why I was never meant to stop in Forks. Bella was just too distraught and lost for me to leave again. I couldn't leave her and Charlie, so I stayed." Amber then cracked her knuckles, a vase next to Alice shattering from Amber's magic. "Now, one of the Cullens has showed up in my home! How nice of you, Alice."

Bella couldn't take any more of this, turning to Alice. "Her aunts brainwashed her, Alice! She doesn't remember anything of the past three years! She believes that you, your family and Jasper tricked her. That you all took her in, abused her and nearly killed her."

Amber turned to Bella, looking shocked and very pissed. "Bella! Shut up! She doesn't need to know or deserves to know anything!"

Alice placed her hand on the barrier, staring into Amber's eyes as she tried to show how strong her intentions were. "Amber, we can find someone to undo whatever they did to you. Please, you and Jasper are soul mates. You're alive, there's no reason for either of you to be in pain now! Can't you feel it? That pain deep in your soul?"

Amber flinched at the mention of Jasper's name, something Bella was used to, but Alice picked up on immediately. "Jasper Whitlock is a monster, one who will die by my hand. He has hurt me too seriously and for the last time. I'm almost tempted to let you live, just to warn him." Amber waved her hand then, shifting the barrier to enclose the entire house, not just the living room. This way Alice was still trapped inside the house. She then glared at Bella, "I have to go to the hospital, our friend is dying if you've forgotten that, Bella."

Bella looked very conflicted, wondering about Lulla as well as Harry. "I know… I'm going to stay with Alice, though."

Amber glared at her sister, crossing her arms. "Of fucking course. Please, ignore everyone else again for the abusive Cullens." She glanced at Alice and narrowed her eyes. "If you so much as make her cry, when I come back, I will kill you."

Amber quickly walked outside, slamming the door behind her. She bent over afterwards, crying out in pain from her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Fuck!"

Jacob ran up to her, helping her up, "Amber, what's wrong? Are you alright, did that leech hurt you?"

Amber shook her head, leaning on him for balance. "No…" She sighed, rubbing at her temples. "I feel like shit, but we're going to the hospital. I put up a barrier around the house, that leech can't leave the house."

Jacob glanced back at the door, his jaw tightening. He then nodded at Amber, "Alright, but I'm driving." He took the keys from Amber, driving her Jeep to the hospital.

{X}

Amber walked into her house, watching as Charlie went to his room to go to bed. Lulla was beside her, looking around as she could feel the magic in the house. Amber held Lulla's hand as she went to their room, frowning. She turned the light on to see their coven mate, Haven Storme on the bed. Haven's presence meant Haven broke Amber's barrier, letting Alice get away. Amber only sighed, knowing Alice would be back for Bella soon.

"Haven?"

Haven smiled as Lulla ran up to her, picking the little girl up. "Hello, honey!" She then turned to Amber, frowning softly. "The vampire left before I could stop them. Are you two alright? The coven sent me because we were worried."

Amber rubbed her temples, frowning softly. She hadn't contacted them much since she left, a few months back. "We're fine…"

Lulla frowned at her mother, looking down at Haven. "Momma's been having headaches."

Amber sighed at Lulla's bluntness, something she should be used to by now. "I'm fine."

Haven frowned at Amber, setting Lulla on the bed. She then crossed to Amber, doing a reading on her. "Amber, you're not fine…"

Amber glanced at Lulla, wondering on if she should hear this or not… She decided she should, Lulla would find a way to listen in anyhow. Besides, Lulla had vampire hearing. It would be impossible for her to not hear. Amber then turned to Haven, frowning. "Did you fake my death?"

Haven frowned, sitting down beside Lulla. She gently brushed the girl's hair back, remembering what happened. "Yes… Katrina and Serena said we had too. The Cullens weren't going to stop looking for you. We wanted you to be safe, Amber, especially Lulla."

Lulla frowned up at Haven, "They would have killed me?"

Haven nodded sadly, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Yes, little one. They would have. That's why we've protected you since your mother knew of you."

Amber kneeled in front of Lulla, kissing her little hands. "They'll never harm you, sweetie, not as long as I'm alive or our friends." She smiled when Lulla seemed to relax, turning to Haven. "I just don't see how them trying to protect me included wiping my memories? I have blanks in my memories for three years, Haven."

Haven looked very confused and appalled. "I didn't know about that…" She then quickly shook her head, "We'll fix this, Amber." She squeezed Amber's hand, looking into her eyes. "I promise."

Amber squeezed her hand back, "Thank you, Haven… I can't go back to them though, not until I know everything. They had a reason for wiping my memories and I need them back to know why."

Haven shook her head, "Of course. I'll say I couldn't find you or Lulla. I'll keep them off your back." She then winked at Lulla, "Want to help me with a spell?"

Lulla nodded quickly, holding Haven's hand. "Of course!"

Haven usually let Lulla perform spells with her, making sure the spell took almost all her magic and not Lulla's, that way Lulla was never harmed. That's why Amber let her do this. "It's a spell from my family's grimoire. It's helped restore memories before."

Amber looked surprised, touched that Haven would reveal a family spell to her and Lulla. "Really?" Family spells were powerful and sacred, knowing the words to the spell meant anyone could use them.

Haven nodded, "Yeah. It usually takes some time for it to work, though. The brain is a delicate thing." Haven had Lulla get a candle and incense. "Thank you, honey." She lit both with a flick of her hand, handing Amber the candle to hold. Lulla held the incense, letting the smoke float around the three of them. "

Amber smiled down at her daughter, then smiling at Haven. "Thank you, Haven, really. You've always been my friend and I'm so grateful for you."

Haven smiled softly at her friend, "Of course, Amber." She then placed one hand on Amber's temple, closing her eyes. She gently squeezed Lulla's hand, a signal that she was going to start. "Repeat after me, Lulla." She spoke Latin slowly, that way Lulla could follow along. The two witches repeated the spell for two minutes before the candle suddenly blew out, the incense being snuffed out as well. "Are you feeling okay?"

Amber quickly sat down on the bed, rubbing her head. "Yeah… Just really drained." She then smiled tiredly at Haven, "Will you stay the night?"

Haven nodded softly, "Of course I will."

Lulla smiled happily before changing, getting into bed with her momma. Amber cheated and used a spell to change into her pajamas. Haven did the same, getting into the giant bed with the other two. Amber was asleep as soon as she got comfy, her face relaxing for once that day.

Lulla then glanced over at Haven, seeing she was still awake. "What do you think my great-aunts hid from me?"

Haven looked over at Lulla, frowning softly. "I have no idea, honey… I hope it's nothing bad, but I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Lulla sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Neither do I…"

{X}

The next morning, the three girls ate breakfast with Bella and Charlie. Charlie had left afterwards to head back to the hospital, taking Lulla with him, leaving the women alone. Haven had filled everyone in on everything she knew from the moment she met Amber up until Haven was sent after her.

Bella hugged herself, feeling horrible for all the shit she put Amber through. She had been through way too much for Bella to put anything else on her. "I'm so sorry, Amber… I've been awful to you for so long… I've made things so much worse for you."

Amber frowned as she rubbed at her temples, trying to get rid of the headache she's had since she woke up. "It's alright, Bella…"

Haven looked over at them and tilted her head, "So why was… Alice? Why was she here?"

Bella looked a little nervous about answering that, "She had a vision and saw me dive off a cliff and die. Only I didn't die, Jacob saved me. She can't see me when I'm with the wolves... something about a blind spot."

Haven nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay. So, are we leaving the Cullen's alone?"

Amber turned to her, nodding. "Except for Jasper and Edward. He made them leave, he's the one who hurt Bella so ruthlessly. He's the one who kept them away from Bella, like he owns her. That's bullshit. He's a bastard. I'm not going to kill him but I'm going to make him wish he was." Amber had always planned on killing Jasper but know she didn't know. She was going to put that off until she regained all her memories. That didn't mean she was going to be near him or ever let Lulla near that monster.

"I for one can't wait."

Haven turned and saw a beautiful woman standing by the living room doorway. Her black hair was laying down flat around her face, the layers visible. She had beautiful red lips, her eyes were a warm honey color. And the way she was smiling at Haven had her heart racing. "Oh. Who's this?"

Alice moved over next to her, holding out her hand. "I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you. Gosh, you're so gorgeous."

Haven blushed and shook her hand, "You too... I don't even think it's a vampire thing. You're just beautiful."

Alice grinned at her, sitting beside her. "Thank you... Your hair is so lovely."

Haven gently brushed at her hair with her fingers, "Really?"

Alice nodded happily. "I have a thing for redheads." She giggled at the blush she caused.

Amber smiled softly as she saw how happy Haven looked, Bella even looking a little happy for them. Though she couldn't ignore the painful tugs she felt deep in her soul. Amber heard the front door open and saw Jacob rush inside. He looked and saw Alice sitting beside the new girl. "Jacob, everything's fine, I promise." Amber turned to Alice and Haven, "How about you two go up to Bella's room?" Alice nodded, looking away from the wolf and leading Haven upstairs.

Jacob frowned at Bella, "This place stinks to hell." He was cold.

Bella crossed her arms, "You're welcome to leave."

"How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?"

"Alice and she'll stay as long as she wants!"

"Are the rest coming back?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Anything else?"

"That's it."

"Better go report back to Sam."

Amber winced at how cruel they were being. It hurt her to watch. She turned and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and ignored the heated argument. She turned when the phone rang, seeing Jacob answer it while staring at Bella.

"Swan residence." Jacob tensed at whoever was on the line. "He's not here, he's at the morgue to identify the body." He held the phone out when it went dead, the tone loud in the silent room. He hung up and was shaking. "Filthy bloodsucker."

Bella looked up at him, frowning. "Wait, who was it?"

Jacob spit out the name, "Dr. Cullen."

Bella frowned even more, "You should have let me talk to him!"

"He didn't ask for you-" He spotted Alice behind Bella, looking distraught.

Bella rushed over to her, Haven looking concerned behind her. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice looked at her and then at Amber. "Edward and Jasper..."

Bella frowned, holding her hand tightly. "What about them? What happened?"

Alice frowned, "I just saw them in a vision. Edward thinks you're dead, Bella... This pushed Jasper over the edge finally..."

Bella looked back at Jacob, "That was him calling, not Carlisle."

"They're going to Italy, to the Volturi."

Bella looked at Jacob and then rushed up to her room to pack, Jacob on her heels. "We have to go stop them!"

Amber turned to the two in the room, "So I'm going too then. Bella's not walking into the lion's den without me." She also wasn't going to let Jasper kill himself. She would be the one to do that, if he deserved to die.

Haven frowned at her, "Do you want me to come?"

Alice turned to her and frowned, gently rubbing her cheek. "No, sweetie. It's too dangerous." Haven was a very strong witch but not as strong as Amber. She would get hurt in Italy.

Amber shook her head, "Can you stay here and make sure nothing happens to Charlie?" She left out Lulla because she didn't want Alice finding out about her.

Haven nodded, understanding in her expression, "Got it, I'll help you pack."

After Amber shoved her bag in the back of Alice's borrowed vehicle she turned to Haven. She smiled softly and hugged her tightly. "Thank you..."

Haven nodded, hugging her back. "You don't need to thank me. Kick Edward's ass for me?"

Amber nodded, "Will do." She turned and watched as Haven walked inside to say goodbye to Alice, Bella and Jacob walking outside.

"Please, Bella. Stay here. For Charlie, for me."

"Bye Jacob."

As Bella got into the car, Alice appeared in the car as well. Amber got in as well, watching Jacob's heartbroken expression through the window. Alice stopped Bella as she put on her seat belt, "Maybe Jacob's right. You need to realize. The Volturi could easily kill us all."

Bella yanked her seat belt into its clip, ignoring her statement. "We're going."

Amber sighed as she closed her eyes, praying to her ancestors for strength. Stupid Bella had made a return. Her daughter was going to be in another country from her, something that terrified her. She was also going to have to face the man that had previously thought to have ruined her life…

The father of her child, Jasper Whitlock.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the second part of Ch.7 and the last part!~ I hope you guys liked it, haha. This part made me cry actually, lord._

* * *

The sisters ran down the cobble-stoned alleys, trying not to stumble on the stones. They had to weave around the festival goers, all going in the same direction. They were in a rush and the festival goers were not. As they got closer to the square the alleys were harder to get through, more people trying to get to the same destination. Amber resulted to mumbling a small boundary spell, pushing through them, the crowd being forced to move out of the way. Bella was yelling apologies as they went, people yelling at them as they went.

Finally, they got to the square, the clock tower visible on the other side. The clock read that they only had one minute. Amber held Bella's hand tightly and ran through the square, not caring if she was yelled at. Just as they reached the fountain the bell chimed. Amber felt Bella tense beside her. "Come on!" She pulled her up and ran across the fountain, jumping down. She ran through the remaining crowd, almost to the clock tower.

Two men were in the shadows, inches from the sunlight hitting them. Edward and Jasper. Both men looked rough. They had bags under their eyes, their eyes were bloodshot, and they looked broken.

Bella cried out to them, "Edward, Jasper!" The two men didn't hear them it seemed as they began to unbutton their shirts, exposing their bare chests.

Amber watched as they went to walk forward and flung her hand, sending both men back into the shadows. They reached the tower and walked up to them as they were getting up. Bella ran over to Edward, hugging him tightly.

Amber looked down at the other one. He was just staring at her, not saying anything. "You're Jasper, right?"

Jasper was beautiful. A deadly, handsome, devastating form of beauty. He looked like he could rip you to shreds but also like he was the world's best teddy bear. It might be her heart messing with her mind. It had to be, especially since he was supposed to be this awful monster. He was supposed to have seduced her, lied to her, brainwashed her and impregnated her. Why did she want to run to him and hug him? It made her sick.

Jasper was taking her in before he spotted both leather bracelets on her wrist. "What? Amber's dead... And she can't speak... Who are you?" He didn't know if he was going insane or not. Vampires didn't get concussions...

Amber kneeled down, looking into his warm, honey eyes. They were so beautiful... The kind of eyes she could get lost in forever. She probably did get lost in them, before she was kidnapped... "My coven faked my death, after they erased three years of my memories. I don't remember you... but my friend and I are working on that."

Jasper got up, helping her up too. "So... you... you're real? You're alive. It's really you?"

Amber nodded, letting the man gently cup her face in his hands. He seemed too fragile to turn down. She could easily kill him now if he made a move. "I'm alive. You're not dreaming. I'm Amber Swan, adopted daughter of Charlie Swan..."

Jasper looked conflicted, "Is... is it okay if I hug you, ma'am?"

Amber laughed softly, "You're asking permission? Sure. You look like you need it." What the hell was going on with her brain and heart? She should be breaking his hands, not letting him touch her. She was an idiot!

Jasper instantly pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back. "We'll get your memories back, darlin'. I'm never letting you go again."

Amber shuddered softly at the nickname before nodding. She had to refrain from flinching at the last statement he made. "So, you're not suicidal anymore? You're good?"

Jasper pulled back, smiling down at her. "I'm perfect now..."

Amber blushed and looked away from him. "Smooth." His stupid smile was too cute! Ugh. Amber looked back as both vampires tensed up beside them. Amber was pushed back behind Jasper as they turned to the vampires behind them. They were two males, both wearing black overcoats. They also had bright red eyes.

Edward looked at them, "We won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen."

Felix looked at Jasper and Edward, not being fazed by Edward's statement. "Aro wants to speak with you again."

Jasper frowned slightly. "We didn't break any rules."

Demetri smiled at them, but it was a void smile. "We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue."

Jasper looked at Bella and Amber, seeming worried. "What if the girls stayed to enjoy the festival?"

Felix shook his head, "They come with us."

Amber glared and stepped up to her sister, "Bella's not going anywhere with you."

Jasper was beside Amber in a second, daring them to go after his mate. "I wouldn't try it, gentlemen."

Edward glared at them, "That's not going to happen."

Alice suddenly popped up beside them, pulling back the hood of her white coat. "Come on, guys. It's a festival." She stepped up beside her family as well, "We wouldn't want to make a scene."

Felix sneered at them, "There won't be any scene and we'll still win."

Amber held out her hand and sent the vampire flying back, narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure?" The three Cullens turned to her in shock. They had no idea of how strong she was or could be one day.

A new vampire walked up to them, walking around the downed Felix. She was also wearing a dark overcoat. She had the same crimson red eyes as the others. "Enough."

Immediately all the vampires stepped back, seemingly afraid of the small girl. Edward nodded to the girl, "Jane..."

Amber looked the girl over and then looked at Alice. "Who's the woman?"

Alice shook her head, "Just do as she says."

Jane ignored Amber and tossed a coat to the shirtless men. "Follow me." Jane didn't wait and turned, walking up the alley.

Felix glared at Amber as she passed him, Amber glaring back. Jasper gently took Amber's hand. Amber looked up at him and sighed, letting him at least hold her hand. He almost killed himself because he thought she was dead. It wouldn't kill her to allow this. She also tried to ignore the tingles she felt when he squeezed her hand.

Jane lead the group through several narrow, dark alleys. Felix and Demetri were in the back, making sure they followed. Their path ended at brick wall. Jane strode forward and dropped down into a drain in the street. Alice followed, dropping down.

Bella peered over down at the hole, nervously. Edward gently rubbed her back, "It's alright. Alice will catch you." He picked her up and dropped her down the hole. Edward motioned to Amber, wanting her to go next.

She bared her teeth at him. "You go." Edward looked at her expression, wincing, before dropping down.

Jasper walked up next, "Do you want me to catch you?"

Amber looked over at him and was very unsure about this. Jasper was supposed to be a monster, not this really sweet guy that he seemed to be so far. She shouldn't trust him at all! Still… She did. "Sure…" Amber watched as he dropped down, calling up to her when he was ready. Amber looked back at the two flanking her. She sighed, praying to her ancestors before dropping down. In a second she was in Jasper's arms.

Jasper grinned and moved out of the way, setting her down. "I got you, Darlin."

Amber sighed softly and walked close to his side as they continued walking through the sewer. 'Darlin' kept running through her mind, seeming like a nickname he used to use on her. It was pissing her off, it was cute. She hated that.

They came to an elevator, surprisingly. Amber got in the back with Jasper, frowning. When they exited the elevator, they were in a beautiful room. They were greeted by a receptionist, a human receptionist.

" _Buon pomeriggio_."

They passed through the corridor to large, carved double doors. They opened to reveal a white, marble hall. Inside were the three kings again. Aro, Marcus and Caius. Around them were eight guards, including the three that brought them there. Amber crossed her arms again, not liking how her sister brought her underground, surrounded by tons of vampires, ancient vampires.

Aro rose and greeted them happily, taking Edward's hand and shaking it. "What a happy surprise! The Swans are alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?"

{X}

Amber turned to Edward and Bella, glaring at them before following Jasper out of the hall. Demetri lead them up the corridor and past a group of tourists. They stopped to let them pass, Amber looking over at all the humans going to die.

Amber closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm going to attack them if I hear this." She looked at Jasper and held his hand. In an instant they were in the alley where they jumped down, no one around to see them.

Jasper looked at her in shock, "Wow... Your powers really have grown."

He knew about her being a witch? She showed him her powers!? What was wrong with her? Amber rubbed her head gently, "Yeah... but I still get really tired when I overuse my powers. Which I did."

Jasper gently placed an arm behind her back, keeping her steady. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

Amber looked up at him, gently touching his face. "I should hate you, like I hate those bloodsuckers down there... I should want to kill you... but..."

Jasper gently caressed her cheek. "But you don't."

Amber frowned softly. "Not in the slightest. It pisses me off! I'm so conflicted on everything it's killing me." She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Everyone's told me how much we were in love. How much you loved me. How we were so perfectly in sync. I hated that when I found out. I was in love with a leech? But now... I just want that back... My soul aches for you, Jasper. I never realized what it was until you held me. I want you and it kills me that I do. My aunts have brainwashed me into hating you! Into hating the others! I wanted to kill Alice when I saw her!"

Jasper held her close, frowning softly. "It's going to be okay. I'm not leaving you, ever again. I would fight until I die to never leave your side." He gently kissed her forehead. "And we'll get your memories back, love. Because our love..."

Amber cut him off, smiling. She remembered that stupidly cute saying on her bracelets, realizing what it was now… "We loved with a love that was more than love."

Jasper smiled down at her, "I and my Annabel Lee."

{X}

Amber sighed as she sat in the living room, watching the family interacting together. Emmett seemed like a sweet guy, but huge and strong. He could easily kill her if he wanted to. Edward was a mind reader, though he couldn't read witches minds if they used the right spell. Rosalie seemed to like her, though she couldn't see anything bad about Rose. Esme and Carlisle were the same way, which made Amber feel very conflicted.

Jasper, the one vampire she wanted to kill more than anything, was an amazing man… She hated how quickly she was falling for him, especially when little snippets of memories flashed in her mind. She didn't want this to happen, she wanted to hurt him, to have a reason to hurt him but she didn't.

That's why she decided that, as soon as her memories returned, she would introduce Lulla to the Cullens. Luckily, Edward hasn't been around anyone that knew about Lulla. Thankfully, her memories came back the night Bella put her immortality to a vote. All the stress, emotions and pain finally triggered it all to come back.

After Amber and Jasper had spent the night together, Amber had gone home to get some peace and quiet. She told Jasper she needed some peace to calm down, her mind going crazy. He reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be separated quite yet.

Amber had believed such terrible things about the Cullens when it was all so very far from the truth. Esme was her mom, having been there for her since they met. Carlisle was a very sweet man, taking care of her all the times she was hurt and sick. Emmett was her very best friend besides Jasper, Emmett was her big brother. She loved him to death! She was mad at herself for ever imagining Emmett hurting Lulla.

Jasper… She broke her wall when she thought about what her aunts told her! Jasper would never do that to anyone, much less her! They were soulmates, two halves of the same whole. He loved her, and she loved him, so much it made her cry when she thought about it.

Jasper would never take advantage of her, they had made love together. He never hurt her!

When Amber finally had cried herself to sleep, the next thought she had was how she was going to DESTROY her aunts.

{X}

Jasper frowned as he heard a second heartbeat with Amber. He recognized hers easily but the second one… It was beating very fast, much faster than any humans. He could smell the person as they got closer. They smelled like flowers, earth and a certain spice that he couldn't place. It was similar to Amber's scent but not quite the same.

Jasper was very confused when Amber got out. She smiled warily at him, not heading towards him. Instead, she walked to the passenger door. She opened it, picking up the person inside. She closed the door behind her, revealing a little girl in her arms.

The little girl had wavy, blonde hair. Her eyes were a warm brown, eyes that he easily recognized. They were the exact same eyes that belonged to Amber. Those little eyes were watching him carefully, looking afraid. He could feel the fear coming from her as well, it making him curious and sad. He would never hurt a little girl! He wondered why she would fear him? Did she know about vampires? He was sure he had never seen her before in his life. He would remember someone as beautiful as that little girl.

Amber sat the girl down, holding her hand. "It's okay, sweetie…" She then began leading the girl towards Jasper.

Jasper could easily feel his mate's emotions. He was so used to constantly reading her, it was like second nature. It was especially easy now; her emotions were skyrocketing. She was happy, worried, curious, scared and mad all at the same time. He had no idea what could cause that mix of emotions, especially concerning the little girl. Amber had never mentioned bringing someone else with her to visit.

Amber stopped in front of Jasper, watching as Lulla half-hid behind her legs. She smiled softly before looking up at Jasper. She was struck by just how similar Lulla looked to her father. Lulla had he same hair, nose and smile Jasper did. She even did that stupid lip curl thing! It made Amber's heart clench in her chest, her eyes watering.

Because of what her aunts did, Amber had to go through the nightmare of a pregnancy alone. Jasper had no idea he had a daughter, or that his mate was going through hell to have their child. Amber nearly died many times, her aunts having someone healing her constantly. It took one of the younger witches to suggest blood, which nearly made Amber sick just thinking about it. However, it worked. Amber was barely able to make it to the final gestation period when Lulla decided she was done.

Lulla had nearly torn her to shreds, opting for a natural birth instead of ripping out like the legends said. It was a long, hard, grueling process. Amber wouldn't take it back, though. She got her beautiful, amazing daughter at the end.

Only, Jasper missed all of that and would never be able to see it. He missed her baby phase, her toddler phase and her learning everything for the first time. He missed it all, because of her aunts.

Amber frowned, playing with her bracelet to help her keep talking. "Jasper… When I was abducted…" Her voice broke and trailed off at the end, not able to get the words out.

This was one time where Amber was glad her daughter was so blunt.

Lulla peeked out behind her mother again, watching Jasper curiously. She wasn't stupid, she was very intelligent actually. She was smarter than most high schoolers already, some college students. She was only getting smarter, something she noticed as well.

That's why Lulla knew Jasper was her father. They were too similar not to be, she could also see how much Jasper loved her momma. She watched as Jasper kissed away her momma's tears, feeling less scared than before.

Her momma had explained to her about all the supernatural creatures in the world, how their coven hunted down the evil ones and killed them. She had spent hours talking about vampires, warning her about them. Lulla should have been scared but she wasn't. Jasper's golden eyes were warm, kind and not red. He seemed very sweet and not scary at all.

Lulla gently patted her momma's leg, looking up at her father. "I was in momma's tummy when she was abducted."

Jasper's eyes shot from the girl, back up to Amber. He could see how Lulla was telling the truth. That one little sentence caused Jasper's entire world to collapse. Jasper's eyes looked down at the girl, taking her in for a second time. He recognized his hair, his nose and his smile. She had Amber's lips, her eyes and her scent. He didn't doubt she had taken more things after her mother, things he just couldn't see.

This little girl was Amber's daughter, his daughter… Their daughter…

Jasper slowly knelt, reaching out a hand to her. "Hello…" His voice broke but he didn't care at all, a venom tear falling down his cheek. "I'm your father?"

Lulla slowly walked forward, with a push from Amber, "Hello Jasper…" She placed her little hand in his large one, feeling her little heart clenching in her chest. "I'm Lulla Vinter… I'm your daughter."

Jasper repeated her name softly, "Lulla…" It was a beautiful name, matching his beautiful daughter. He let out a small sob as more tears fell down his cheeks. "It's nice to meet you, Lulla."

Lulla quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, crying herself. "Don't cry, papa."

Amber wiped at her own tears, shaking in front of them. "I'm so sorry I didn't introduce you earlier… I thought…"

She didn't finish her sentence, knowing Jasper knew what she meant. She had broken down and told him the night her memories came back. He and the rest of the Cullens were so pissed, it took Amber holding them back to prevent them from killing her aunts then. Jasper himself had cried while holding Amber tightly, not caring that the others saw him break down. The mere thought of Amber thinking he would do that, it broke his heart.

Jasper held Lulla with one arm, using his other to pull Amber into a tight hug. "I understand…" He looked down at the two girls in his arms, feeling his broken heart starting to mend again. "I love you both so much…"

Amber smiled as Lulla hugged her father tightly. "I love you too, Jasper…"

Lulla smiled brightly up at her father, "I love you, papa."

Amber glanced up, hearing someone sniffling. She laughed softly, a tear falling down her cheek to see all the Cullens standing on the porch. She shook her head, motioning for them to join them. "Everyone, this is Lulla Vinter." She then raised an eyebrow at Lulla, smiling softly. "Maybe we should go ahead and change your last name."

Lulla's expression turned into a shocked one, looking adorable. "To what, momma?"

Amber smiled as Emmett pulled her into a big hug, "Lulla Whitlock."

Jasper let out another sob, hiding his face in his daughter's curls. "Don't look at me."

Emmett laughed as he pulled a crying Amber into his chest, holding her. "It's okay dude, you cry as much as you need."

Esme was crying a lot, wiping at her tears with a handkerchief. Carlisle looked teary eyed as he held his wife. "She's so beautiful, Amber."

Rose peeked around her twin's shoulder, smiling at the little girl in his arms. "Hello, dear, I'm Rosalie."

Lulla's eyed went wide at the beautiful vampire in front of her. She then hid her face in Jasper's shoulder, whispering to him. "She's so pretty."

Jasper chuckled, using one hand to wipe at his eyes. "Yes, she is. She's your aunt, Rose."

Rose giggled, watching how shy Lulla was acting now. "You're pretty yourself, Lulla."

Lulla giggled then, peeking out at her. "Thank you."

Emmett was practically bouncing on his heels, wanting to be introduced. "Come on, momma bear."

Amber laughed softly, gently taking her daughter from Jasper. She smiled when Jasper didn't want to let go, his hand staying on her back. She held that hand, kissing it. She then turned to Emmett, noticing how Lulla had to look up pretty far. "Wow…"

Emmett chuckled, waving at the little girl. "What's up, little bear? I'm Emmett! You're awesome uncle and your mom's best friend."

Lulla was entranced by him, her eyes wide. "You're so huge."

Emmett laughed loudly at that, as did the rest of the Cullens. "Why thank you, little lady." He reached out and high-fived her, winking at her. "We're already best friends for that."

Lulla giggled, clapping her hands together. "Yes!"

Amber smiled down at her daughter, wondering why she didn't do this sooner. She then turned to the parents of the Cullen family. "Lulla, this is Esme and Carlisle, your grandparents."

Lulla had never had grandparents before, her mom's parents being dead. Her mouth formed an O shape, watching them curiously. "Hello…"

Esme smiled brightly at the little girl, gently caressing her cheek. "Hello sweetie. I'm your grandma…" Esme couldn't keep her tears back, another one falling.

Lulla frowned at Esme crying, snapping her fingers. In her hand appeared a beautiful, white rose. She smiled and held it out to Esme, "Don't cry, mamaw, you're too beautiful to cry."

Esme was grinning brightly at the little girl, twirling the rose in her fingers. Everyone else, except Amber, was shocked into silence. Carlisle was the first to break the silence, "Lulla… You can use magic?"

Lulla nodded absent mindedly, playing with her momma's now short hair. "Mhmm. I just can't do a lot of spells or I get tired." She then waved her hand, a bunch of flowers appearing in her momma's hair. "I'm really good at flowers!"

Jasper gasped as he watched the flowers appear, touching one of them. "Amber, your powers didn't kick in until you were sixteen."

Amber nodded softly, looking down at her daughter. "I know… It scared me when she teleported out of my arms one day." She frowned at Lulla's giggle. "That is not funny, little miss." She looked up at everyone, frowning softly. "Lulla is an exceptional little girl. She's only eight months old but looks like she's five years old. She's already smarter than a high school student. She's been able to use magic since she was three weeks old."

Jasper was amazed by his daughter, watching her blush in response. She actually blushed, had a heartbeat, breathed and was so perfect! It should be impossible from a mixture of vampire and human witch. Yet, here she was. "You're eight months old?"

Lulla nodded softly, playing with her hair. "Yep! I was born on June 20th."

Jasper glanced at Amber, frowning deeply. "You were only pregnant for a month?"

Amber nodded, frowning as she looked down at the ground. "Yes… Her growth was exceptional even in the womb…" She sighed as the memories, letting Lulla down. "Lulla, why don't you let Esme fix you a snack?"

Lulla held Esme's outstretched hand happily, following her inside. "Okay, momma! Though, I can still hear you."

Amber rolled her eyes at Lulla's sass. "She gets that from you."

Jasper smirked at Amber, "Darling, that's all you." He then pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "You didn't have any scars on your stomach… You delivered her naturally?"

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were standing around her now. Amber nodded as Jasper sat her on the hood of her Jeep. "Yes… It was horrible." She shuddered as she thought about it. "My body wouldn't accept human food after the first week, I was rapidly becoming malnourished, dehydrated and dying." She paused when Jasper looked pained. She held his hand, patting it with her other hand. "It took a while for my coven to figure out what I needed… As Lulla is half vampire…"

Rose looked horrified, "You had to drink human blood?"

Amber nodded, looking disgusted by that. "Yes… It tasted good while I was pregnant, so at least I managed to keep it down for Lulla." She grimaced again, "I tasted it again after she was born, it's disgusting again, thankfully." She then glanced at Jasper, frowning softly. "I wish you there with me… It was hell. She was already a big baby, but she refused to let anyone cut into me. She would teleport them away from me if they tried. I think she knew I wouldn't make it, and we discovered later that only vampire teeth could have cut her sack. Which is what she did. I was in labor for over twelve hours, in pain the entire time. Lulla tried to help, but it was all me at that time… She ripped me pretty badly when she was born. Thankfully, I was in a coven of witches. They healed me up perfectly, but it was awful."

Jasper pulled her down, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been. I should have shared that pain with you, or found a way to get rid of it. You're so strong and amazing to have done this all by yourself."

Carlisle nodded, rubbing Amber's shoulder. "Lulla is an amazing child, Amber. You should be proud. You've raised her well."

Amber let out a small sob at that, smiling at Carlisle. "Thank you…" She looked up at Jasper, gently caressing his cheek. "However, you're wearing condoms from now on."

Jasper laughed at that, nodding his head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Momma, please! I don't want to hear about this."

Emmett laughed loudly at that, smacking Jasper on the back. "Congrats on the sassy daughter, Jazz."

Jasper laughed as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms, kissing her softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Chapter 9

_This takes place a year after the Tennessee vacation with the Cullens, five months after Amber's 17th birthday and a few months before Bella moves back to Forks!_

* * *

Carlisle smiled at the nurses as he came up to their desk, used to how they swooned at his smile. "Good evening, ladies. I'm here to check up on my patient in 205."

The secretary smiled up at him, sitting up straighter in her seat as she talked to the handsome doctor. "The chief called asking for you, saying you didn't answer your phone. He said it's urgent."

Carlisle nodded at her, thanking her with a big smile. "Thank you, Ms. Jarrell." He reached into his pockets before sighing, realizing where his phone was. He peaked into his patient's room, seeing that he was asleep. He could hear his heart and breathing patterns, both of which were excellent. He could rest while he called Charlie back. When he arrived back in his office he saw that he was right, his phone was on his desk buried beneath some paperwork. He picked it up just as Charlie's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello, Charlie. Sorry I didn't answer before, I forgot my phone in my office."

"It's fine, Carlisle. I don't want to bother you but I'm being called back to Forks. There was something about a bad break in. Someone was shot, I don't have all the details."

Carlisle could hear how stressed Charlie was, a frown forming on his face. "How can I help, Charlie?"

"Ah… Yeah… I'm in Port Angeles with my daughter. She's having her wisdom teeth removed right now. I don't want to leave her but…"

Carlisle remembered Amber telling everyone she would be out most of the weekend because of her wisdom teeth. But, Charlie couldn't stay with her. She wouldn't be able to drive herself back home even though she had her license. She would be in pain and undoubtedly high from the anesthesia. He knew most patients slept most of it off, so it would be especially dangerous for Amber to drive herself home which was over an hour away. He also didn't want to make Amber take a taxi home, financial issues aside.

"I can send my wife and kids to get her. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett would love to help her. We can keep her at our house. I'll check on her when I get home. I'll even fill her prescription."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I'll make it up to her this weekend. You're a lifesaver, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled brightly, able to tell how relieved Charlie was by his voice. "It's not a problem, Charlie. We love Amber, you know that." He pulled his phone away when Charlie ended it, calling his wife next. She answered on the second ring, sounding as cheerful and warm as always.

"Hello, dear!"

"Hello, love. Would you head to Port Angeles? Amber is having her wisdom teeth removed and Charlie has to head back to Forks. Someone needs to take her home."

"Oh dear, the poor girl. Of course I will..." Esme paused when the two boys in the house called out to her, getting ready. "Emmett and Jasper are coming as well."

Carlisle chuckled softly, "I assumed they would. Drop the prescription off here on your way home, I'll fill it and bring it home with me."

"See you soon, dear. Love you."

"See you soon, love you always, dear."

{X}

Jasper frowned as he leaned against the car with Emmett, both waiting on Amber to be wheeled out to them. Esme had gone inside to handle everything, saying she would get the poor girl. They also didn't want to be in the building, full of awful smells. They could also smell blood from Amber's surgery and others going on. It wasn't a good mix.

Emmett sighed, looking at his watch. "Come on. How long does it take to flop her in a chair and wheel her out here?" He grinned when Jasper punched his arm. "I'm joking, but I want to see her all high on the anesthesia."

Jasper sighed, shaking his head even though he agreed. He's heard about how funny people were after surgery. He wondered how Amber would handle it. "I just hope she isn't in any pain."

The doors opened to reveal Esme pushing Amber in a wheelchair, another woman walking with her to make sure everything was okay. Amber was in a baggy shirt from Gatlinburg from the year before, sweatpants and slip on shoes. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid to keep it out of the way. She was wrapped up in a blanket, one Jasper recognized as being the one Sue and Harry Clearwater got her for Christmas. She was looking up at Esme with an astonished look on her face that was quite comical. Still, Jasper thought she looked beautiful.

Jasper moved to their side, grinning when Amber was too distracted by Esme's smile to notice him or Emmett. He winked at Esme who motioned to him, "Dear, Jasper's here."

Amber's eyes went comically wide, turning her head towards the males. She then laughed silently, reaching up for him. Jasper helped her up before picking her up, smirking down at her. "Someone's happy to see me."

Emmett ignored Jasper's attempt to be romantic, peeking over his shoulder and making a funny face at his best friend. "She's happier to see me, right, little bear!?"

Amber did her best to smile around the gauze shoved in her mouth, waving at the big oaf.

Esme smiled fondly at the boys, shaking her head. "Come on. Let's get her home so she can rest." She moved to the backseat, holding the door open for Jasper. "I made the backseat as comfy as I could for you, dear. You can sleep off some of the anesthesia on the way home." Two-thirds of the backseat was covered in blankets and pillows for Amber, leaving just enough room for Jasper to sit with her.

Emmett got in the passenger seat, looking behind him as Jasper gently sat her down. He wrapped a blanket around her legs and feet, so she wouldn't get cold. He placed a body pillow on her right side, another pillow waiting when he got in. "We're just going home, not on a road trip."

Jasper rolled his eyes as Emmett laughed, getting in on his side. "I know, I just want her to be comfy."

Amber watched them all silently, curling up in Jasper's lap when he settled. She then looked up at her boyfriend when Esme began driving, groggily signing to him.

 _Do you all wanna make out with me now?_

Jasper snorted as he looked down at her, brushing some loose strands from her face. He signed back so he didn't respond verbally.

 _I always do, but why the others?_

Amber made biting like motions before signing back, a worried expression on her face. Not for herself but for them.

 _I'm basically an oozing food source right now… My mouth is full of bloody tissue._

Jasper kissed her forehead, smiling fondly at his girlfriend. "Get some rest, Darlin'." He then used his ability to make Amber even more drowsy, the human falling asleep not long after.

{X}

Amber woke up to someone picking her up. She groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing Esme smiling down at her. She sighed before letting Esme help her out of the car.

 _Where am I? Where's my dad?_

Esme gently began leading Amber inside, able to see that Amber could walk on her own now. She was more lucid now at least. "Your father got called back to Forks on an urgent case. Jasper, Emmett and I came to get you. You're at our house, dear." Esme walked into a rare sunbeam, the sun struggling out from behind the heavy clouds. Her skin lit up instantly, making her look even more gorgeous than she normally was.

That's what made Amber pause. She stopped walking, gaping up at the woman and nearly letting the gauze fall out of her mouth. She quickly pushed them back in, pointing at Esme with her other hand.

 _You're so pretty!_

Esme beamed at Amber, gently rubbing her back. "Thank you, dear." Her smile began to fade when she saw tears building in Amber's eyes, quickly falling down her pale cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Jasper and Emmett appeared beside them then, worried about Amber. This made Amber only cry harder however. Jasper kneeled in front of her, holding her hands as he looked into her brown eyes. "What's wrong, Darlin'?" When he did that, however, he stepped into the same sunbeam Esme was under. Emmett was already glimmering in the sunlight, not noticing it as he worriedly watched Amber. All three vampires were now sparkling like the astonishingly gorgeous beings they were. That beauty is what made Amber cry, her brain still not handling information like normal.

 _You are all…. All so beautiful!_

Esme was giggling at Amber now, shaking her head at the girl. "Thank you, dear."

Emmett was chuckling deeply, the sound echoing in the woods around them. He was leaning back from the force of his laughter, a huge grin on his face. "Oh, this is too good!"

Jasper was laughing deeply at his girlfriend, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I love you."

{X}

Amber groaned as she slowly began to come to, reaching up to rub at her face. Only she forgot about her surgery, brushing her swollen cheek quite hard. She hissed in pain, curling into herself as white-hot pain spread through her head from the touch. Her jaws throbbed with pain after the initial pain ebbed away. Only then did she notice someone was hugging her, rubbing her arms to try and comfort her. She turned her head to see Jasper staring down at her with a worried expression.

 _Where are we?_

 _My house. You don't remember?_

Amber shook her head no as she looked around, recognizing Jasper's room. She sat up slowly, feeling the soggy gauze in her mouth.

 _Now I do… You three came and got me. I'm going to use the bathroom. Do you have any pain medication in the house?_

Jasper kissed her temple, nodding his head. "Carlisle is home now. He brought your medicine with him. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Amber waited until Jasper left before going into his bathroom. She grimaced as she pulled out the dark red gauze, flinging them in the trash. She filled the cup with water just as she saw the salt waiting. She smiled fondly, knowing just how much the family cared for her. She mixed the salt water before swishing it, spitting out the bloody water in the sink. She rinsed it all well, tying the garbage bag closed since it had bloody tissue in it. She was about to head downstairs when she felt more blood filling her mouth. She grimaced and spit it out, rushing downstairs.

No one was in the living room, so she continued to the kitchen, hearing talking in there. Jasper was leaning against the counter, a glass of water and pills beside them by him. Carlisle was speaking to Esme who was fixing a smoothie, pouring protein powder into the drink for Amber. Amber held up her finger to Jasper, telling him to wait when he offered her the pain pills.

 _I'm bleeding again…_

Esme, Jasper and Carlisle could smell it now. They could smell the faint blood smell from the gauze upstairs, and the lingering scent on Amber. Since she was closer now they could smell the blood in her mouth.

Jasper spoke to Carlisle as he left to get some medical supplies from his office. "Is that normal?"

"Yes. She may have just dislodged the blood clots around the extraction sites." Carlisle appeared in front of Amber, gently pushing her to sit down at the island. "Open up for me, dear." Amber winced as she opened as much as she could, not able to feel much of her face. "Yep, you dislodged the blood clots. That's fine, you'll just have to bite down on gauze." He motioned to Jasper then. "You should take your Hydrocodone before that, Jasper told me you were in pain."

Amber gratefully took the offered pills, swallowing them with a little difficulty. She then opened her mouth when Carlisle motioned. She looked into his golden eyes as he gently as possible placed folded gauze over the wounds. She closed her mouth when Carlisle removed his hands, taking off his gloves.

 _That's it?_

Carlisle signed back at her, nodding softly.

 _That's it. Keep biting down and don't chew. We'll check in about twenty minutes to see if the bleeding stopped._

Esme finished chopping up the peaches and bananas, sighing at Amber. "I'm sorry, dear. I started fixing a smoothie for you when I heard you wake up. You'll have to wait a bit. I know you must be hungry."

Amber nodded, staring sadly at the fruit she was tossing into the drink. She hadn't eaten since the night before, having to fast for the surgery. Her stomach even growled in protest causing the vampires to chuckle at her.

 _Did I act crazy?_

Jasper laughed as he kissed her hand, holding it as he sat beside her. "You asked if Esme, Emmett and I wanted to make out with you because of the blood."

Amber blushed at that, squeezing Jasper's hand in retaliation when he laughed at her. She then turned to Esme who began giggling, leaning into her husband's side.

 _What?_

Esme wiped away venom tears forming in her eyes, a grin forming on her lips. "I came in just as you were complaining about swallowing blood. Only one nurse understood ASL and she was cracking up."

Amber raised an eyebrow at Esme, feeling nervous about what was going to come next. Jasper and Carlisle were listening intently now, curious as well.

"When you saw me kneel beside you, you did your best to be sneaky. You then asked me if you were going to become a vampire because you were swallowing blood."

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme began laughing loudly at Amber who sat there pouting at the real vampires in the room. Esme was trying her best to stop but it was too funny. "You look so concerned!"

Jasper shook his head, hugging his girlfriend gently. "Oh, I wish I went in there with you, Esme."

Carlisle wiped away some tears in his eyes as well, squeezing his wife's hand. "What then?"

Esme grinned at Amber, continuing her story. "You then started crying, saying you were going to be stuck in the worst age ever. You'd be seventeen forever, the year after sixteen and not even eighteen yet. You hadn't even had alcohol legally yet."

Jasper was holding his stomach with his other hand, trying to stop laughing but he just couldn't. He could just see the expression Amber had when telling Esme all of this. He bet the nurse was dying with her. "Darlin', you're adorable."

Amber's pout eventually turned to a warm smile, seeing the three vampires with big smiles on their faces. She wouldn't live any of this down, but she didn't really mind. It would be funny to her when he jaws stopped aching so badly.


End file.
